Amour D'enfance
by FieryFafar
Summary: Hikari and Jun are childhood friends. But their egos are blinding them from their own feelings towards each other. That is, until an eventful festival arrives in town...
1. Chapter 1

Hikari snoozed peacefully on her bed. She hugged her Glaceon, mumbling happily as her Pokémon's cold fur breezed in her skin, making the cool air equal with the warmth of the morning sun. "Haa, no need to waste money on air-conditions. Life is good," Hikari murmured happily, tightening her hug.

Isaac purred softly in his beloved trainer's arms. The Glaceon rested his chin on her arm, his eyes shut in bliss.

Hikari giggled wistfully and breathed in peace. _Nothing can disturb me from my weekend slumber._

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

"Hikariiiii!" A loud shriek filled her room, making Isaac jump and fall out of bed. Hikari cursed under her breath. She covered her face with a pillow and used the bed sheet to wrap her whole body. She knew very well who that voice belonged to. And she wished heavily for that person to disappear.

Jun barged into her room, banging the door hard on the wall. His eyes scanned inside the room like a robot, and smiled to see the person he'd wanted to see. "Hikari, Hikari! Wake up!" Jun ran towards her bed and shook the poor woman's body vigorously. He ignored Isaac's empty death glares and continued his shaking. "Come on Hikari, its morning!" the young man shouted happily.

Hikari gritted her teeth – mad. "Leave me alone, Jun!"

But Jun was unaffected and crossed his arms, pouting. "Girl, it's already 8 in the morning. Come on, you promised that you can train with me at Lake Verity!" He tried to pull the bed sheets away from her. But Hikari tugged the sheets tightly, it didn't budge.

"Go away!" she growled irately. "Or so help me I will call out Dominic and kick you out of the house!"

A quiet snarl escaped her lips as her ears caught Jun's chuckle. The man wasn't afraid of her at all. "Come on Kari Kari." She heard his perky voice. "You know the last time you did that? I'll end up running back in."

Hikari frowned. It was true. It won't be the first time if Jun was to be thrown out of her house. Once, Hikari had had enough and locked her room – which resulted in Jun climbing up a tree and knocked on her window at two in the morning. Hikari almost died in utter horror the minute she saw a blonde-haired shadow flashing his white teeth at her. She had never been more scared in her life – and she had seen a Giratina. The cranky woman sighed heavily. "Go away," she hissed.

Just when Hikari thought it couldn't get any worse, she felt her mattress being shifted and something pressing on her sides. Quickly, Hikari removed the sheets and pillow off her face – and froze in horror to see her best friend was on top of her, his sunset eyes piercing her jet black.

"Come on Kari Kari, I'm looking forward to this training…" he murmured softly, pinching the stunned woman's nose. "I promise we'll have some five minute breaks if we train." Jun placed his arms on top of Hikari's head, flashing an innocent, happy smile. Hikari was stricken to the bone. Their faces were only inches apart. She felt his steady breath caressing her face. Her heartbeat began to move in a frantic rhythm, panicking.

Jun was oblivious at his friend's frozen state. He grinned, happy to see Hikari was now wide awake. The blonde teen tilted his head slightly as he stared at the woman under him. He will do anything to have his training session with his best friend. He poked her nose, flashing a playful grin. He could see her cheeks getting redder. To him, she looked adorable when she was blushing. Also, his heart began to beat in a speedy rhythm everytime her flustered face appeared in his mind.

"So, ready for some training?" Jun asked absentmindedly. He inched his face forward, letting his nose touching hers.

Hikari couldn't take it anymore. "A…AURORA!" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs. In less than a minute, a huge emperor Pokémon barged into the room, startled to see her beloved trainer being pressed against her rival. _Aww not again!_

"Aurora! Get rid of Jun!" Hikari yelled again. Jun widen his eyes in shock at her command. Before he could say another word, Aurora lifted his waist with ease, carrying him out of her room.

"E-Eh…Hikari! Wait! Aurora, let me go!" Jun wiggled harshly, trying to the free himself from the huge Pokémon's grasp. But it was pointless. The second they were out of the room, Hikari jumped out of bed and slammed the door shut, locking it. The black-haired woman leaned against the door. Her hand gripped her chest, feeling her ballistic heartbeat. Slowly, she slid down and sat on the floor.

Hikari and Jun had been friends since they were born. Ever since she met Jun, the boy was jumping up and down, always dragging her to some mischief. His trouble-making ways was also the reason she had started her adventure. As a result, she had become one of the youngest Champions in Sinnoh. Time flies and now they were 18 – basically adults. But much to Hikari's dismay, the hyperactive teen was still childish as ever.

She gripped her chest tighter. Her chagrin deepens knowing the fact that she has a crush on the childish man. But Jun was as clueless as a Magikarp. It was like you can pose stark naked in front of the man, and he will think nothing other than challenging you to a Pokémon battle.

Not that she wanted to pose naked in front of him.

Hikari blushed madly. _The hell am I thinking like that?_ She shook her head many times and banged the back of her head on the door. Regretting, Hikari rubbed her swollen head. "Oww…" she muttered quietly.

Her headache got worse as the door banged. "Hikariiii," Jun sang. "I'll wait for you downstairs. You better be down and ready in five minutes or it's a one million dollar fine for you."

Hikari bit her lip, irritated. "Go away Jun! I'll be fucking down soon!" The now awake and cranky teenager stood up and marched angrily to the toilet. "It's not like I'm gonna get any fuckin' sleep now anyways…" she muttered crabbily and slammed her bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Jun flashed a small smile as his ears caught the sound of a bathroom door being roughly closed. He placed his hand on her door, not knowing what to do.<p>

"Empooo," Aurora chirped, catching the blonde's attention. _I think you should better wait downstairs. You've peeved her enough._

Jun looked at the water starter and grinned happily. "What? She needs some fresh air." A low sigh escaped from the Pokémon's beak. Finally, she gave up and went downstairs. _That kid is just rash the first day I saw him_.

* * *

><p>Hikari lazily moved her feet down the stairs. Annabelle jumped in joy to see her trainer awake in the morning. "Lopuuuu," she cooed happily, hopping towards Hikari. Small soft purrs were heard as her trainer scratched her ears. The teenager flashed a small grin. Seeing her Pokémon always makes her day, no matter how horrid she felt – mostly thanks to Jun.<p>

She walked towards the kitchen. Her nose caught faint smells of delicious chocolate chip pancakes – her favourite. Her grin evolved into a wide smile. During her journeys in the Sinnoh region, Hikari had tasted lots of food. Some are even exquisite for words. But no matter what, her mother will always win as she makes the best food in the world. She was always excited to come back home and eat her mother's delicious delicacies. Hikari ran towards the kitchen, itching to have a bite of her pancakes. Her smile still stayed in place.

But it soon dissolved like acid as she saw another figure in the kitchen.

Jun gobbled on the stack of pancakes. His eyes were wide. His mouth was chomping like a Gabite, taking another piece into his mouth before he can even swallow the ones in his mouth. His orange eyes caught her presence and flashed a huge smile, smudges of honey and chocolate was smeared on his cheeks and nose.

"Good morning, Hikari!" He waved his fork, letting a few pieces fall on the floor. Grunting, Hikari ignored him and walked towards the kitchen island.

Johanna saw her daughter and flashed a warm smile. "Good morning, darling."

The petite teenager gave a quiet nod. She took a plate from the counter and began filling it with pancakes. Her mouth was pressed into a tight line, showing a poker face.

"Hey Hikari, I was thinking that we can train somewhere else. Oh say…Snowpoint City? Or how about we go to the Battle Frontier! Yeah that's right! How about we kick some ass there? Man I haven't had a decent fight for days! My Pokémon needs some motivation!" He kept on rambling and rambling until it reached a point where he couldn't stop. Hikari stayed frozen in her poker face. Her hand picked a bottle filled with honey. Without a word, she started to squirt the tube, letting delicious honey flowing on her stack.

The kitchen was booming with his voice. Her black eyes focused on the window. She saw Jacque and Coraline, sitting next to each other. Coraline was apparently buzzing about something as Jacque sat calmly beside him, listening to his girlfriend. Her dark irises soon caught Dominic, sleeping soundly under a tree. The woman was envious for her Luxray's sweet slumber.

"Man oh man was Torterra psyched when he beaten that dude's Magmar! That little flame thing didn't even lay a scratch on him!" A loud arrogant puff was heard. Jun was still yapping, and eating at the same time. Hikari clenched her fist, getting annoyed.

"Budew?"

A soft chirp filled her eardrums. Hikari looked to her left. A wild Budew was standing next to her pancakes. _It probably snuck in from the kitchen window_. The bud Pokémon flashed a sunny smile, hopping to see a human girl.

"And I love it when that jerk literally cried to tears when I slammed him with my Heracross!"

Hiakri gritted her teeth. Her patience has her limits. Her deadly eyes glared at the confused Budew.

"Buuu-?" Before Budew could finish his sentence, she grabbed the bud Pokémon and threw it at Jun – giving a perfect smack on his face.

Annabelle widened her brown eyes in shock. She quickly dashed towards the falling Budew and caught it before he can hit the floor. The poor creature was trembling in her arms, traumatized. The rabbit Pokémon led out a small sigh. Sometimes, her trainer can get too aggressive.

Jun groaned in pain, his hands cupping his face. The blonde stood up, eyes focusing and glaring at his friend, whose back was still facing him. "W-What the hell was that for?"

He saw her fists being clenched in and out. Hikari felt her head twitching, slamming her with a minor headache. In one swirl, she turned around and faced Jun.

Her jet black eyes were stabbing him, wishing she could just stab him for real. "That was for waking me up so freakin' damn early in the morning! And this," She picked up a bouncy ball from the ground – it was Dominic's toy ball – and threw it at the blond. "is for not shutting the hell up!"

Luckily Jun was able to dodge it before it slammed on his face again. His orange eyes stared at her in aghast. "Would you stop throwing things at me?"

"Make me!" The dark-haired woman began picking up random things, throwing it at her best friend. Soon enough, a war had flared in the kitchen.

Johanna led out a small sigh and walked calmly away from the feud. Annabelle walked closely to her trainer's mother, afraid for the safety of herself and the horrified Budew. The elderly woman patted Annabelle's head, giving her a soft smile.

"Come on darling, let's go do some gardening. Maybe that'll cheer little Budew up."

The Lopunny squealed happily, showing an excited smile. The two women walked out of the house, completely ignoring the bickering fight between the teens.

Another small sigh escaped her lips. A small content grin plastered her face. _Sometimes I just don't know what to do with those kids._


	2. Chapter 2

"Heracross! Give it your all! Close Combat!"

The singlehorn Pokémon plunged towards the Lopunny. His speed accelerating, his horn pointed towards her. The right edge of Jun's upper lip raised, slightly content to think he has the upper hand.

But a smug smirk on Hikari's and Annabelle's lips says otherwise.

"Annabelle, Bounce!" Her voice was stern and sure – the voice of a Champion. Swiftly, Annabelle leapt into the air, completely avoiding Heracross's attack. Before the singlehorn Pokémon could regain his posture, the Lopunny plunged both her feet towards him, banging him to the ground, knocking him out.

Jun gawked in disbelief. His trusty bug/fighting type had been defeated…by a normal type. He gritted his teeth as he heard a soft snickering sound. His sunset eyes glared at his childhood friend.

Hikari ignored his death stare and held her hips, lips grinning. "Just because Heracross was a fighting type and Annabelle was a normal type doesn't mean its game over for my Lopunny. The key is too rightfully train your Pokémon so that they can overcome their weakest points. As a result, their biggest disadvantage will be their major advantage." Her voice was nonchalant, relax. Hikari stood valiantly as her black eyes focused on him.

The blond felt a shiver down his spine at her stare and looked away. He saw as Annabelle skipped playfully on the Heracross's head, dancing an arrogant, victorious move.

Aurora and Coraline both shook at the rabbit Pokémon's naïve nature.

_That girl has too much pride, _Coraline scoffed.

Aurora glared at the Vespiquen and rolled her blue eyes. _Speak for yourself_.

A small but loud cheer was heard. Both the females turned their heads, only to see a jumping Budew cheering happily at his new friend. _Yayy Annabelle!_ Annabelle winked slyly at her new companion and kept dancing.

Hikari giggled, amused by her Pokémon's behaviour. "Alright, Annabelle. I think that's enough victory dances for today. Get off of Heracross."

The Lopunny nodded blissfully and hopped off his head. Budew scurried towards her and Annabelle bought him into her arms. The bud Pokémon nuzzled on her chin, earning a small giggle from her. _You were awesome Annabelle. Awesome awesome awesome!_

His praises made her heart soar with pride. _I know, _the Lopunny led out a haughty puff.

Both the Empoleon and Vespiquen rolled their eyes. Apparently, Annabelle had found a fan.

Hikari stretched her body. She gazed at her Pokétch. It was 11 in the morning. The warm morning breeze flowed through her hair, sending calming vibes in her. She took a deep breath. _Maybe having some fresh air in the morning isn't so bad after all_. The dark brunette gazed into the beautiful lake of Lake Verity. Yep, it was a peaceful day.

Until Jun's voice echoed into the quiet skies.

"Alright then, round three!" he shouted, calling out for his Floatzel.

Hikari snapped her body forward, focusing her attention at Jun, dark eyes widened in dumbstruck. "No way!"

Her voice caught his attention. Jun raised his eyebrow at her, confused and impatient. "What do you mean 'no way'? We're training and I am _not_ stopping!" he growled, eyes glaring at her.

She growled back. "No! You promised me that we can have a five minute break."

Now Jun just posed a confused expression. "Since when did I say that?"

His question was burning her cool. "Since you _straddle_ me this morning!" Her voice slightly higher than usual. Hikari clenched her fists. Her cheeks began to feel hot as the memory of the early morning played in her mind. The dark brunette shook her head furiously, crossing her arms and grunting away from him.

Jun blinked dumbly. Slowly, his memories began to fill in. Now he remembered. A low sigh escaped his lips. Jun scratched the back of his head, obviously unsatisfied. "Fine fine." Finally, he agreed. As much as he wants the training to move along, he knew quarrelling with the girl with just waste more time. "I'll keep track of those five minutes."

His frown got even bigger as he saw her shook her head.

"Oh no way! Your damn Pokétch has a time a speed of a Ninjask. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if it shows 1 p.m. right now. Besides, you always lie."

Her words were beginning to irritate him. "Hey!" he yelled, stomping towards the petite trainer. "I do not lie – especially about time!"

Hikari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She gazed into his orange eyes, her nose almost touching his. "Please! When I say five minutes, it's five minutes. Your term of five minutes is five seconds!"

Soon enough, both the teens began to bicker.

Their Pokémon sighed lazily at the repeating scene. Soon, all of them began to do their own business as their trainer quarrel. Aurora shook her head, glancing at her still yelling partner.

_Those two will just never get along._ A deep voice caught her attention. Aurora turned his head, only to see Torterra placing a seat next to her.

The Empoleon sighed. _Apparently._

The continent Pokémon followed her, sighing briefly. _It's just hard for them to realize that they like each other. I mean, it's just that damn obvious._

The emperor Pokémon stared at the grass starter, slightly amused with his assumption. But she has to admit – he was right. Her trainer loved his trainer. Even if they haven't confessed, their relationship was obvious to their Pokémon's eyes.

Sadly, their egos and haughty behaviour was blinding them stupid.

The water started placed her wings under her chin, staring lazily at the brawling duo. _If only there's a way we can let them see what they really mean to each other._

Suddenly, a faint whistling sound was heard from afar. Both the starters turned their heads. Aurora caught the sight of Dominic, the Luxray. The gleam eyes Pokémon was strutting cheerfully towards them, humming a playful tune.

Aurora stood up and went to her teammate. _Hey Dominic._ Her blue eyes detected a piece of paper on his mouth. Her gaze was soon back at him, eyebrow raised for an explanation.

Dominic placed the sheet on the floor. Most of the Pokémon huddled around him, curious as to what he bought.

_There's a festival in Hearthome City! Johanna saw the flyers and she gave it to me to give it to Hikari. _His tail wagging, excited about the festival in town. His eyes wandering around, trying to find his lovely trainer. _Where is Hikari by the way?_

"Seriously Jun! Try to get it over your thick head before I smack them into your thick skull!"

A loud piercing voice took Dominic by surprise. He stared at Aurora. The Empoleon gave out a quiet sigh and turned her body, showing the hasty scene. The Luxray stared at them dumbly, then sighed. He gazed at his beaked friend. _I would love to give this to them. But I don't wanna get caught in the crossfire. _

Aurora nodded, completely understood what he meant. Their trainer's bicker was worst than a battle against the Galactic boss. At least that didn't last for hours. Suddenly, Jacque led out a slow caw, attracting the all the Pokémon's attention. The Honchkrow smiled coyly. _Leave that to me_. He took the flyer in his claws and flew towards the teenage trainers. Right above Hikari, Jacque released his clutch, letting the piece of paper flow right on her face.

"Well you –" Her voice muffled as she felt a light white object softly slapping her face. Grumbling sourly, she took the paper, almost wanting to rip it apart. Jun laughed at her slight misfortune. But soon curiosity quickly took place as the blond swiped the paper away from her.

"What's this?" he asked absentmindedly. Hikari who was taken aback at his sudden snatch made her frown.

"You almost gave me a paper cut you twit!"

Jun winked slyly at her, causing her cheeks to glow red. Hikari grumbled grimly and moved slightly forward. "Give me that." She reached out her hand to take the paper, but Jun bought it above his head, out of her reaching point. The dark brunette growled. The day the boy got a lot taller than her was the day she condemned. Hikari bounced as high as she can, trying to reach the sheet. She gripped his shirt for balance, ignoring her flushing state.

Happy to see her looking like childish idiot, Jun laughed louder. He enjoys teasing the girl. Even at the age of 17, he was still a kid inside. The hyperactive teenager flailed the flyer higher. "Come on Hikari, obviously you're not that short," he taunted, a coy smile danced on his lips.

Which successfully boiled an infuriated emotion in her.

"Give it to me, Jun!" Hikari shoved him. But it only made him guffawed even more. The blond teen looked up, trying to read what's written in the flyer.

"A festival huh," he mused, distracted by the information. He kept his position steady as the petite woman in front of him continued to shove him.

Hikari cursed under her throat. _Since when the hell did Jun become super strong?_ The young man practically didn't even flinch, let alone fall as she tried to push him. The dark brunette scoffed angrily, abyss eyes glaring deathly at her best friend. Jun was still looking up, reading the flyer. She clenched her fist, contemplating on whether to give her childhood friend a good jab in the stomach.

Luckily, Jun finished reading it and placed the paper on her head. He bent slightly forward, facing her. A small, playful smirk flashed on his face, sending her heart to a fast rhythmic beat. Hikari took a few steps backwards, not in fear, but in abash.

With swift reflexes, she swatted his hand away from her head. Hikari grumbled and took the sheet to her eyes. Soon, her scowling face changed into a wide, happy smile. "A festival!" she squealed. Hikari loved festivals. Ever since she was a child, her mother would bring her to Hearthome, showing her the wonderful ceremony. Her heart skipped a beat.

Her eyes snapped towards her blond friend. "Come on! Let's go to the festival!"

Jun scrunched his eyebrows, not liking her idea. "What? No! You said we can train today."

That immediately wiped out her smile. Hikari scoffed, slightly irate. "We can do that later. There's plenty of time. But this," She flailed the sheet in front of his face. "This only comes once a year. Sometimes once in two years. And I've been itching to go!" The petite dark brunette began hopping like a little girl.

Jun crossed his arms and looked away, pouting like a child. "No way no how. I am not going." His voice was sure and stubborn. He knew the girl was making a sad, disappointed face – and it always makes him feel horrible. He didn't want her reason to be sad. But Jun sucked it up and ignored her gaze.

Hikari moped, feeling rejected. Finally, a quiet sigh flew through her pink lips. "Fine, if you don't wanna go, then I'll ask Kouki. Maybe he'll join me."

That successfully made him snapped towards her. He felt his heart cringing at the sound of his name, her explanation. Jun clenched his teeth, mouth closed. The thought of Professor Rowan's young assistant accompanying Hikari to the fun festival was…somehow disturbing him. The young teen dug his nails in his palm. A sudden emotion flowed inside him, making him hasty.

Hikari stared numbly at him, mistaking his quiet rage for his point of staying here to train. The teenage trainer bit her inner cheek. Her heart was still banging, slightly heartbroken at the thought of him preferring Pokémon battles over her. She should have known better. Jun was not an ordinary man – heck, sometimes he wasn't a man at all.

Yet, that never stopped her from liking him.

Hikari felt her heart getting heavier. Without a word, she walked away, focusing on the festival. She felt rejected, sorrowful. _Heh, get it together Hikari._ She mentally yelled at herself. Hikari went to her Pokémon, wanting to go home and get dressed and called Kouki.

But she stopped as she felt her wrist being held.

Hikari turned around. Part of her was shocked to see Jun holding her hand, eyes focusing on her. Another part was confused, curious as to what he wants.

The other part, the emotional one, was squealing frantically, hoping that it was what she thought it was.

Jun felt hot on his cheeks. He may not like the hustle and bustle of a festival. But the thought of Hikari being close to Kouki was topping all the things he hated. He rather wears a dress than to see his beloved friend with another guy.

And yet to this day, Jun cursed at his unwanted feelings.

"Fine I'll go," he stammered in a fast tone. "Just, promise me that we'll train again as soon as possible, or it's a one million dollar fine for you!"

His words were the most enchanting thing she had ever heard (minus the fining part). Her face glowed, filled with joy. "Alright then! I'm gonna go change! Meet me in front of my house in ten minutes." She heard a low groan. Jun hated waiting. Hikari tapped his hand that was still holding her wrist. "Fine fine, five minutes. I promise!" Unwarily and in total bliss, Hikari moved towards him and place a small peck on his cheek. The touch of her soft lips made his face all coloured in red. Jun shivered and released her hand.

Hikari skipped playfully and ran back to her home, wanting to get ready. Jun stood there, numb like an idiot. He bought his hand up to his cheek. He could still feel the slight warmth on it. The young blond growled meekly, looking at the ground. His heart was beating like a maniac, making him unable to stand still.

A small smile curved on his lips. Finally, Jun led out a heavy sigh. Hikari had kissed his cheeks many times in the past few years, so it shouldn't be any different.

But the fact that he was in love with her – that was bothering him.

The young man pursed his lips. He shook his head furiously. _I shouldn't feel this way. She's my childhood friend damn it!_ But he knew it wasn't that easy. Jun can see perfection in her. He could see his world being in a bright, steady place when he saw her. He was the happiest man alive to just be with her. Heck, the only time he can feel at peace is when he was with her.

Jun growled sourly. Jun was never great with feelings and girls. Even if he was, he wouldn't want to risk losing their friendship or worst – losing her.

The young blond slapped his head, trying to remove the thoughts. With swift feet, he ran to Twinleaf Town, back to his home. Like it or not, he just has to get ready and follow Hikari to the festival.

Well, it was much better than the thought of _him_ accompanying her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my Arceus! It's just like I imagine it would be!" Hikari squealed happily as she hopped towards the festive ceremony. Her best friend groaned quietly, walking lazily behind her, hands in his pockets.

Jun looked around the festival. He was surprised to see not only stalls, but rides. There was a carousel, an arcade stand, even a Ferris wheel. He focused his attention towards the jumping woman, eyebrow raised.

"I thought you said it was a festival."

Hikari skipped playfully towards a stall, browsing through the items without looking at him. "I did. It's not just any festival. It's also like an amusement park. It comes along with it. That's why it's so big and grand compare to any normal festivals."

Jun lost her at 'not just any festival'. He dazed away, distracted by a game stall. Resulting in Hikari talking to herself.

"Jun?" She turned her back when there was no response from the young man. Hikari growled in annoyance as she saw Jun walking away to a stall, completely ignoring her explanation. _Stupid bastard. Couldn't stay still even if I wanted him too._ The young lady sighed. _I guess that's Jun for you._

Hikari released her Pokémon. All six of them jumped out in glee, standing and hopping in front of their trainer. The dark brunette clapped her hands. "Alright gang. All of you go have some fun! You guys deserve it!"

Her team yelled in joy and spread out. Annabelle hopped cheerfully, trying to flirt with Dominic. Jacque and Coraline soared into the skies. Aurora chased after Isaac who apparently was running towards a snow cone stand.

The sight alone made Hikari smile wide. Her team was her family. And she loved them very dearly. Her head turned towards the young blonde, who was still focusing on the arcade game. Hikari rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

Thus, a fun day at a festival/amusement park begins.

* * *

><p>"Jun please…I don't want to go anymore…"<p>

Jun laughed heartedly. "Aww come on Hikari. One more ride."

The dark brunette glared at her best friend. "That's the last time you said you bas…tard-ooohh…" Hikari held her stomach, feeling very nauseous. The roller coaster was quite fast and adrenaline-pumping considering it's from a normal festival. But the first time she rode it, her stomach had turned queasy. The petite trainer leaned against a wall, clasping her mouth, trying to hold her lunch.

The young blonde grinned at her sick-looking best friend. Who knew the coaster was fun and rushing? It was just his thing. So riding it once wasn't enough – riding it eleven times wasn't enough either.

"Come on Hikari. I promise. Last time," he coaxed slyly at her, pulling her arm.

The young woman gave a sharp glare. "No way J-_u_-ooo…."

Jun gave an arrogant scoff. His friend certainly has a weak stomach. "You can face danger in the eye but you can't handle a single ride?" He shook his head, giving a pathetic 'tsk'. "I am disappointed in you."

Hikari was getting agitated. "Why you little…"

"It's settled then!" Before Hikari could say a word, Jun lifted her up, putting her body on his shoulder. Dark eyes were wide, startled at his sudden action. Blowing a happy whistle, he strode towards the roller coaster.

Hikari began to panic. "L-Let me go you bastard! I told you I don't wan-_na-_ohhh..." She tried to yell, but the aching twitch in her throat was preventing her. She didn't even have the energy to call her Aurora.

Without feeling a bit guilty, Jun placed the dark brunette on the ride and took a seat next to it. Before the coaster began to move, Hikari prayed deeply in her heart that she will get thrown off the ride, away from her misery.

* * *

><p>"Move faster damn it! Move move move!"<p>

Hikari rolled her eyes, annoyed at her friend's behaviour. She turned her head towards Jun, who was violently shaking the Ponyta ride he was sitting on.

"Jun," she sighed. "It's a carousel. The speed is supposed to be this normal. If it goes any faster like that dumbass roller coaster, people and Pokémon would already be flung out into the skies like scrunched up paper."

* * *

><p>Jun groaned loudly, tapping his foot as fast as he can. "Oh come on woman! I don't wanna die of boredom!"<p>

The dark brunette stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes at him. She faced a mirror, twirling around in a blue sundress she was trying on.

The blonde was getting haughty. "Oh dear Arceus, just take my life away!" he shouted, deliberately attracting a few attention from the crowd and the salesgirl.

It ticked his friend off. "You know," she growled, trying to keep her voice cool. "You could just go and see the festival all by yourself." She rubbed her banging forehead, irritated at her impatient friend. She knew the boy _hates_ shopping, especially when he has to do the waiting.

But they had only been in the stall for less than five minutes.

"I don't wanna," he grumbled sourly. "I want to walk with you. It's no fun if you're not around…" His words began to grow faint, unable to reach Hikari's earshot.

The petite woman turned her back, raising an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Nothing…" he muttered, looking away. A small shade of red tinted his cheeks, thinking the words he had just said. "J-Just hurry up alright!"

Luckily, Hikari didn't argue about it much and continued to admire herself with the new dress.

* * *

><p>"Step right up! Knock down the Wurmple and win a fabulous prize!"<p>

Hikari turned her head towards the sound. She then squealed in excitement to see an adorable Cyndaquil doll hanging from a game stall. In reflex, she pulled Jun and dragged him towards the arcade.

"H-Hey what the hell?" He was caught off guard. The first minute, they were walking around, thinking of riding the roller coaster yet again. Before he could blink, he felt the small woman pulling him like a doll.

"Hikari!" he growled when they stopped. But his indignant tone halted as he saw sparkles in her eyes. Jun raised an eyebrow, confused. He turned his head forward, seeing a simple arcade stand in front of them.

Max, the stall owner flashed a welcome grin. "Why hello little lady." He tipped his hat. "Would you care to try a little game of wiping out some Wurmples?"

Her eyes were still shining towards the fiery doll. A few seconds later, she faced Max. "How can I have that super cute Cyndaquil doll? Tell me tell me!" She basically bounced like a little girl.

The middle-aged man chuckled at her childish reaction. "Easy, you just gotta knock out all these Wurmple stands with these fireballs." He pointed his cane to three aluminium balls, all painted in red. His Hoothoot cawed on his shoulder, flapping his wings.

Hikari glanced at the animated cardboard Wurmples. They were moving left and right, just waiting to be knocked down. She then focused back on the dangling Cyndaquil doll. Hikari always has a soft spot for cute adorable Pokémon – and the Johto fire starter was her favourite.

Seeing the glistening joy in her eyes, Jun hatched an idea. "Alright then, fireball me, Mr Arcade man!"

Hikari snapped her head towards him, shocked. She didn't expect Jun to participate in the game. "What are you doing?" she asked dumbly.

A sly chuckle escaped his lips. "What do you think? I'm gonna win that Cyndaquil for my best friend."

She could feel her cheeks getting hot. The young blonde was actually going to win her a prize. The thought made her heart flutter like happy Beautiflys. "Uh…okay," she said timidly, eyes way from him.

Max chuckled at the two. "Alright then, let's see you got what it takes to beat some bug Pokémon." Jun handed him a dollar, scoffing arrogantly, feeling as if the man was doubting him. _Piece of cake._ He took the first ball and threw it towards the motioning Wurmple.

Shamelessly, after three tries, not even a single Wurmple was down.

Causing his pride to flush down the toilet.

Jun gawked in disbelief. He heard a small snicker. The young man turned around, glaring at the sneering Hikari. He could feel his dignity being stomped to dust.

"Well now, that's kinda awkward. It's a shame your girlfriend won't get that doll."

The teenager faced forward, glaring at the smirking man and his Pokémon. His cheeks grew red at the word 'girlfriend'. Its bad enough he didn't hit a single one, but his best friend – who he was trying very hard to impress – just so happens to stand right behind him.

He bit his inner cheeks, feeling crabby. Suddenly, his mind clicked. A small, devious grin flashed on his lips. "One more time," he growled.

Max shrugged and placed the balls in front of him again. He didn't care how many times the boy will take his challenge. He was making money. Heck, he was also quite curious as to what will happen next.

Hikari crossed her arms, sighing wistfully. Her best friend would never give up.

A smile intact, Jun threw the ball. Max and Hoothoot chuckled quietly, knowing that the young blonde wouldn't be able to hit the target again.

Unfortunately, they were wrong.

The ball swirled and twirled until it hit all the animated Wurmples. Max gawked, not believing what he had just saw. Jun jumped and shouted in victory, punching his fists into the air.

"Haa! Who's the loser now! Yeah I won baby!" Jun screamed triumphantly. Hikari was in shock herself. A few minutes ago, Jun had horrible aiming skills. Now, it was as if the ball has a mind of its own.

_A mind of its own._ Her mind stopped. _Wait a minute…_

"Here ya go," Max sighed, he had actually lost. Hoothoot plucked the Cyndaquil doll and gave it to the dancing Jun. "You win kid. Heh, I gotta admit. That was some throw. You were just trying to fool around the first time, huh?"

Jun grinned, scratching the back of his neck. "Eheh, well…"

"Hoohoooot!"

Both the males jumped. Max turned around, seeing his Hoothoot flapping his arms like crazy at the aluminium balls on the ground. Slightly worried and curious, the man walked towards his Pokémon.

"Hey bud, what's wr-"

He was frozen in shock as Hoothoot used Foresight – revealing a Gengar.

The ghost Pokémon was holding the ball Jun had just thrown.

His black eyes wide in aghast and rage – he had been tricked. He turned around, glaring deathly at the busted blonde. "You little cheater! Hoothoot! Sick 'em!"

"Hikari! Run!" Before Hikari could adjust to reality, the young man pulled her and both of them ran from the mad owl Pokémon.

* * *

><p>They sought shelter inside a boat ride, hiding from the wrathful man and his Pokémon. Jun sighed in relief when the coast was clear. The chase was quite tiring, even for him. But luckily, he was faster.<p>

"Fuhh, that was close," he sighed nonchalantly, leaning his back on the seat. But his serene mind melted in an instant as a huge slap hit his head.

"Oww!" he yelled, eyes glaring at the woman next to him. "What was that for?"

Hikari glared back at him. "You just cheated! You used your Gengar to move that ball so that it could knock out every single Wurmple!"

A small, proud snicker hummed through his lips. "Yeah, I am a genius aren't I?"

Another slap occupied his head.

"Oww! Okay okay I'm sorry!" He crossed his arms on his face, protecting himself from another slap attack. Hikari led out an annoyed scoff and crossed her arms, eyes away from him.

Jun sighed quietly. "Hey, come on. You know it'll take forever if I play fair."

Still no reaction from her.

The blonde bit his lip. The young lady was sulking. Suddenly, his mind clicked. "Ah, right!" He took the fiery doll from under the seat, wiggling it playfully in front of his friend. "Look, I got you your favourite Pokémon doll," he sang in a cheery tune.

Hikari peeked beside her, but then scoffed again, facing away.

He was still not giving up. "Please forgive Jun, Kari Kari," said Jun, changing his voice into a more childish tone. He placed the Cyndaquil doll right on his face, pretending to be the fire starter. "He was just trying to make his best fwiend happy. And he knows how you saw me back there. You loooooove me."

Hikari pursed her lips, trying to hold back a giggle. The man certainly knows how to console her back to normal. He dark brunette bit her lower lip, turning her head away from him. She still has her ego to protect.

A small smile flashed his lips. He was almost there. "Come on Kari Kari…" he purred, still in a Cyndaquil-like tone. "Forgive Jun. Love me. He's an awesome fwiend. You should be bwessed." He playfully pushed the doll to her cheek, making funny smooching sounds, earning a small laugh from her.

Hikari finally cave in. "Alright alright!" she shouted, pulling the doll away from her. "I'm not mad anymore, you idiot."

Jun laughed happily. He had succeeded. Hikari took the Cyndaquil doll and hugged it tightly. She was so happy to have the doll, she practically squealed in glee.

But her squeals stopped as she glared at her friend. "But promise me you won't do something like that again." She tried her best to sound threatening.

Sadly, it didn't. "Fine fine. I promise to play fair." He waved his hands at the last two sentences in a sarcastic tone. The blonde patted her head, grinning as widely as he can.

Hikari returned her grin with a smile. It's hard to be mad at him forever. Suddenly, everything around them became dark. The dark brunette clutched her new doll tightly, scared. "Uhh…Jun…?"

Before any one of them could say a word, a bright flash blinded them. Jun silently cursed at the mishap. But his mind halted like a bullet when their vision was back to normal.

They could see many kinds of animatronics.

All of them were in a couple.

All of them were kissing and showing many signs of love.

Both the teenagers froze in aghast. A quiet, romantic sound filled the area. Finally, Hikari realized where they were.

They were in the Tunnel of Love.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari gasped in horror at the sight. Everything around them was kissing, cuddling, showing many cute and affectionate faces. She felt like her oxygen level had been cut off and thrown out. Like a bullet, she snapped her head towards the blonde. He looked dumbstruck himself. Her heart was beating – no, _pounding_ her chest, afraid for some unknown reason.

A slow, sweet song filled the ride: making it worse.

To her chagrin, Jun turned his head sideways, looking at her. "Hikari, where are we?"

His question caught her off guard. She blinked her eyes dumbly, hoping that he was joking. "What?"

"I said, where are we?" He looked around again; still the sight of lovey dovey animatronics. His face was slightly cringing, confused. "This ride has so many couples in it." He looked up. "And why the hell is there a baby swinging around holding a bow?"

She mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Her best friend was as dense as a Geodude! "Jun, you can't be that stupid…"

Hearing her words, he frowned at her. "I am not stup-"

A sudden wave hit the boat. Hikari cringed in horror as the impact made her loose her grip on her new doll, letting it fly away and almost into the water.

"Ah, my Cyndaquil doll!" she shouted in terror. The dark brunette quickly stood on her seat and jumped, reaching for her toy. She smiled once the doll was in her arms.

But then reality struck her and soon she gawked in fright as she was about to fall into the cold water herself. "Kyaa!"

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands caught her just before her butt can kiss the clear stream. She felt her body swiftly being lifted and pulled into a hug. Her eyes were wide open, completely shocked to see a green scarf dangling in front of her.

"Damn it Hikari. Don't give me a heart attack!"

She slightly cocked her head upwards; frozen to see his face inches away from her. His sunset eyes were wide, shining in fear at the thought of his friend almost drowning. Unwarily, he gripped her body closer to his chest, not letting go. "And I thought I was the hasty one…" he grumbled sourly, resting his chin on her head.

The petite trainer was numb with shock. _Jun saved me…_ She could hear his heartbeat, racing and banging his chest, making her heart rapidly beating as well. She was sitting on his lap. Both the teenagers were quiet, slightly shivering. The song began to slow down, giving a romantic, melodious beat. Suddenly, the lights began to grow dim. The animatronics were gone; revealing nothing but a garden scenery.

_Well crap_, she cursed. The romantic moment was making it more awkward for the stunned two. She bit her lip when a few spotlights shone, focusing on each ride.

Finally, it focused on their boat.

Her heart was threatening to break her ribcage any time soon.

"Kari Kari…"

His warm voice shocked her back to reality. She felt him pulling away. Hikari slowly look up. Her black orbs were staring at his blazing sunset. She pursed her lips. Their bodies were apart but close. Their faces were a mere inches afar. She could feel her cheeks burning to ablaze. Hikari hugged her doll tighter, extremely nervous.

_Jun…_ Her head swirled, her mouth opened, wanting to call out his name. But nothing happened as she was numb; realizing the blonde was getting closer. She realized Jun wasn't himself.

And she wasn't in sync with reality either.

She slowly closed her eyes as their breath touched each other's faces. It was making her breathless, restless. _Jun…_

Suddenly, both of them froze as a faint crashing wave hit their eardrums. The teenagers blinked dumbly, confused.

"Hikari, you hear that?" he asked, his breath caressing her nose.

Hikari tried to regain her senses and nodded. Before she could reply, the sound got louder, forcing them to turn their head sideways.

Her eyes widened in terror to see a small waterfall right in front of them. "Oh…" she gasped in fear. "My…ARCEUUUUSSS!" The boat went down the watery slide. Hikari screamed in fright, clinging onto his friend's neck. Jun on the other hand, waved his arms in the air, yelling his joys out.

* * *

><p>Hikari panted frantically. Her right hand was planted neatly on a brick wall as her left was clutching her chest. They had finally come out of the watery slide of doom. The boat landed with a loud splash, soaking both of them. The minute they got out, the dark brunette jumped off the ride and lie on the ground, relieved to find dry land.<p>

She glared at the ride that almost gave her a heart attack. "What kind of fucking Tunnel of Love installs a freakin' fast water slide?" She cursed under her breath as she heard happy praises and jumping from her friend.

"I don't know, but I wanna go again!"

The petite trainer turned her head and glared deathly at Jun. The blonde teenager ignored her and threw the Cyndaquil doll happily in the air. A small ache filled her heart. Her thoughts whirled back into a few minutes before the small waterfall. Her cheeks began to flash a small tint of pink. Jun had caught her when she fell. Jun was hugging her tightly, worried for her. She could see Jun's face, closing in on hers.

She held her lips, shaking and flushed. _Did he…was he gonna…_

"Hey Hikari, let's go on the ride again!"

She looked up, only to see a smiling blonde close to her face. Hikari gasped without a sound and took a few steps backwards. But her bewildered mind gave her the inability to walk straight as she stumbled, almost falling.

Again, a pair of strong hands took her arms, holding her.

Jun sighed. "Geez Hikari, what's wrong with you? Did all that cotton candy made you drunk or something?"

She glared at him. Her little heartache was getting worst as the boy showed no signs of what just happened in the tunnel. As soon as her feet could firmly touch the ground, Hikari pushed Jun away from her. Her face was hot. Hikari looked away, biting her knuckles.

Jun was getting confused. "Hikari…"

"Oooh, what do we have here?"

Both of them turned their head to the voice. "Oh, Fantina!" Hikari was surprised to see the lovely gym leader of Hearthome in front of them. But then again, it is her city.

Fantina giggled happily when she saw the two teenagers. "If it isn't the most adorable Champion and her boyfriend!" she chirped, clapping her hands. Mismagius by her side chimed a soothing sound, greeting them.

The petite trainer's face was as red as ever. And so was his. Quickly, she shook her head, careful not to gaze at him. "N-No! He's my best friend," she stammered, waving her hands. "Not my boyfriend! I repeat, _not_ my boyfriend!"

Jun flinched at his friend's words. He himself was quite embarrassed too when the leader said that he was her boyfriend. But the way the dark brunette was denying it was like daggers stabbing into his heart. He looked away, hiding the sorrowful rejection he was feeling.

The two girls didn't realize the depressing situation as Fantina kept giggling. "Ah right right." She nodded nonchalantly and snapped her fingers. "How are you enjoying the festival _mademoiselle_?"

Hikari took a few deep breaths and flash an innocent smile. "I love it! I'm so happy that it finally arrived in the region!" She bounced a little, proving that she was indeed excited.

Fantina was happy to hear that. "Ah well, it's always an honour to have the most _joyeux_, epic fair being held in my city. Oh!" She shouted and faced her Mismagius. The magical Pokémon took a flyer from her trainer's purse and gave it to Fantina. "Here, I think you would love this," she chimed playfully and hand it to the young trainer.

Curious, Hikari took the flyer and looked at it. Her face slowly shined in joy to see the description. "A ball?" Her head snapped up, looking at the elegant dancer.

Fantina nodded gracefully. "_Oui_. The ball will be held tomorrow night. Hosted by _moi _of course." She swirled and twirled, flaunting off her beautiful purple gown. "It will be an _l'honneur_ if you were to join _le_ Grand Ball."

Hikari didn't need to hear it twice. She nodded excitingly and looked at the paper again. Suddenly, her mind clicked. "But wait, I don't have a dress or a gown." A small frown painted her face. _If I should have known there's a ball, I should have gone shopping with mom._

Fantina chimed a small laugh and petted the teenager's head. "Do not worry _mademoiselle_. I'm pretty sure your mother will know what to do. After all, she is _le_ connoisseur in everything fashion. And besides," She twirled again, moving her arms towards the whole festival. "There are tons of stalls for you to find your _magnifique _dress!"

Hikari looked around. The leader was right. She still has time and there are still tons of stalls she hasn't gone to yet.

"Either way, I'm pretty sure your _l'amour_ behind you wouldn't mind what you wear."

Fantina's words sent a shiver down her spine. Hikari glared at the snickering gym leader and her Mismagius. Before the teenage trainer could say a word, Mismagius swirled around her trainer, disappearing them out of sight.

Leaving two dumbstruck and flustered friends.

Hikari gulped. She closed her eyes and turned around. Jun was leaning on a brick wall, eyes down. He was crossing his arms, hugging her doll. The petite trainer tilted her head, slightly curious at him. She bit her lip and gripped on the flyer.

Jun wasn't much of a dancer. He hates dancing. Heck, he hates balls – or anything fancy for that matter. He hates wearing a tuxedo that suffocates him. He hates having to stay still and act all gentleman-like. He hates not being hasty. He hates the boring people in the formal occasions.

Yes, a formal ball plus Jun equals apocalypse for him.

Hikari clutched the piece of paper tighter. She was the exact opposite of him. Yet, she wants him to join along, to come to the ball with her.

Almost as a date.

Her cheeks were red yet again. Hikari shook her head and coughed lightly, trying to attract his attention. The dark brunette looked up, flashing a forceful smile. With one deep breath, she said, "Hey Jun, about the ba-"

"Ballroom dancing is stupid, ain't they?"

She was stunned, words silenced. Jun looked up, staring lazily at his best friend. "Seriously, what kind of occasion is it? Its worst than those stupid Pokémon contests you keep dragging me into." He crossed his arms and flashed a devious smirk. "I rather take the Pokéathlon forever than last five minutes in a boring ball."

His words were poison, seething inside her bleeding heart. Hikari blinked her eyes dumbly. She knew Jun hates grand balls but he doesn't have to be that harsh.

The blonde chuckled grimly and handed the doll to her. "I hate these fancy schmancy stuff. Waste of my time." Before the woman could open her mouth, he ran away.

Hikari was left alone, standing like a fool. She didn't know what has gotten into him. She felt her eyes simmer, getting wetter. The young woman bit her lower lip. Angry, she ran the opposite direction and finally sat on a bench that was far away from the crowd.

Using the doll as a shield, she covered her face. The dark brunette began to weep silently. _Jun is a jerk! A jerk a jerk a jerk a jerk! Just because he hates dancing doesn't mean he has to be rude about it!_ She clenched her teeth. _And why the hell do I care? I should know better!_ She dug her nails into the soft cotton. _Damn you damn you damn you!_

"Damn it!" she growled, throwing the doll to the ground. Hikari placed her palms on her face. Her tears began dripping on her cheeks.

"Hikari?"

* * *

><p>Jun ran as fast as he could. Finally, he halted and leaned against a wall. The blonde turned around, finding any signs of her; nowhere. He had lost Hikari.<p>

The teenager led out a loud sigh. He knew what he had said back then had hurt her. Heck, it made him feel miserable the minute he saw her sad face. True, Jun hates formal occasions. But that doesn't give him the right to act like a jerk.

The only question is, he doesn't know why he acted that way.

_Not my boyfriend! I repeat, not my boyfriend!_

"Right," he sighed heavier. He ran his hand up his hair. Her voice was so stern and cold back then, it broke his heart. A grim chuckle escaped his lips. Jun banged the back of his head on the wall, cursing at his incompetent self.

_She's my best friend_, he reminded. _She's my best friend. Nothing else. So why should I care right? _Suddenly, his mind flashed back into their boat ride. He could see Hikari almost falling into the water. Jun gulped, shaken at the thought. He shook his head faster. The thought of losing her forever was suffocating him.

And then he thought about her on his lap, in his arms.

Jun gulped. He could see her face, inches apart from his. He could smell her berry-scented hair. He could feel the flow of her nervous breath on his face. He could see her mouth, slightly parted and…tempting.

The blonde slapped his mouth shut with his hand. He gulped and banged the back of his head on the wall again. _Hikari…_

Suddenly, a glint blinded his peripheral vision. Jun blinked and turned his head. He was in awe to see what was in front of him.

* * *

><p>Hikari snapped her head up. She was surprised to see Lucas standing in front of her, looking quite surprised himself. Quickly, she looked away and wiped her tears. She didn't expect the young assistant to show up out of nowhere.<p>

Lucas bent on one knee and picked of the Cyndaquil doll. "Uh…you drop this."

Slowly, Hikari turned her head. With her nails bitten, she reached out her right hand and took the doll. "Umm, thanks…" she muttered. Lucas stood up straight, eyes still on the quiet dark brunette.

"Hey, you okay?"

_Damn it._ "Yeah," she said, trying to sound happy. A small smile flashed her face as she looked at him. "Of course I'm okay. Just a bit…tired."

The young man raised an eyebrow. "Tired?"

Hikari nodded in an instant. She didn't want him to know. She didn't want Lucas to know that she was sad. She didn't want to complicate things. A cough expelled from her mouth as she stood up. "So," she said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Luckily, Lucas believed her act and chuckled. "Well, it _is_ the biggest festival once every two years. Who wouldn't wanna come?"

Her smile grew a bit wider. Lucas was funny, easygoing and a nice man. _Definitely not Jun._ Her heart twitched at the thought of his name. She bit her inner cheeks and tried to shake it off.

"So, you alone?"

She stopped and blinked dumbly at him. "Huh?"

"I said, did you come here alone?" His eyes began to wander. "You know, maybe you came here with Jun."

Her twitching came back. "Yeah, I came with him…" she muttered, slightly disheartened. "But he ran off somewhere. Probably gone for some snacks or rides."

"Ah," Lucas mused. He tapped his chin with his finger, staring at the sad-looking woman. "That's a pity. Want me to accompany you?"

Hikari bit her upper lip and stared at the man. "You want to keep me company?"

He chuckled again. "Of course. I wouldn't mind keeping my dear friend company." He smiled at her. It was the sweetest smile she had ever seen. It successfully made Hikari blush as she hid her face with her doll.

"All right then. Your choice…" Her voice muffled under the doll. Suddenly, her eyes focused on a Ferris wheel behind him. Her eyes began to gleam. "Hey Lucas, wanna ride the Ferris wheel?"

That seems to make his smile grow wider. "Sure I would love too!"

The two walked together to the Ferris wheel. Soon, they entered inside the cargo and the ride began to spin slowly.

Hikari sat across Lucas. She hugged the doll tighter and looked outside. It was already 6.30 pm. She was in awe to see the orange skies painted magnificently above the festival. Many Starlys and Staravias roamed into the skies to their nests. While on the ground, Hikari could see the hustle and bustle of not only the festival, but the city itself.

"So, how are you?"

His voice shook her. Hikari gazed at the man in front of him. Lucas was crossing his arms, staring at her with a smile.

It made her smile. "Well, I'm fine. Just got back from Hoenn a few weeks ago."

"Right! You were in Hoenn before this. Congrats on already having the fourth badge by the way. I can't believe you achieved that in less than a month."

"Three weeks actually," she said meekly, slightly proud. "I came back home coz I figured I needed the rest. Besides, it's always relaxing to see my friends and family." Suddenly, her thoughts fluttered to Jun. The thought of the word 'relax' and 'Jun' doesn't seem very suitable. A small, sour chuckle flew through her lips. _Stupid Jun._

Lucas was oblivious. "Well, I for one am quite glad you came back. Coz if you don't, you'll miss this festival and the Grand Ball tomorrow night."

The last part caught Hikari's attention. Her eyes were now focused on him. "You know about the ball?"

The young man laughed quietly and removed his hat, placing it on his lap. "Of course I do, Hikari. If you must know, I've been taking the gym challenge and at the same time collecting Pokémon data. And Miss Fantina happens to be my current challenger."

She was impressed. "Wow, congratulations for you!" she chirped happily and patted his hand. Her smile made him feel warm inside.

Lucas scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Ahh, thank you. Eventhough I'm not good of a battler like you are. But I'm getting there."

Both of them laughed inside the cargo. Hikari was at ease when she was with Lucas. Her smile was growing bigger, more honest. She had completely forgotten her feud with Jun. Yes, Lucas and Jun are the exact opposites. He was more relaxed while the blonde was hasty and impatient. Her heart always stays calm when she's with Lucas but when she's with her childhood friend, her heart was like on steroids.

Hikari grinned. Even said so, she would always admire her haughty friend.

"So…anyone taking you to the ball?"

His question bought her back to reality again. Hikari regained her senses and tried to focus on the man in front of her. "Excuse me, what?"

An amused chuckle escaped his lips. "I said, is anyone taking you to the ball?"

Hikari didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth, wanting to give an answer. But soon she closed it back. She bought her doll to her lips, fidgeting. "Well…"

"Or is that you're going with Jun?"

She flinched at his question. The dark brunette gazed at the window. The memory of a few minutes ago zoomed in her mind.

_I hate these fancy schmancy stuff. Waste of my time._

She could hear heart breaking into pieces. "Jun…hates ballroom dancing," she muttered glumly. She hugged the doll tighter, trying to disguise her pain. "He rather stays at home than go to formal occasions."

"Oh," Lucas said. He realized the blue atmosphere was beginning to surround them. He bit his inner cheek, sympathizing for her and a bit peeved at the blonde. Even so, a part of him was glad that Jun didn't like ballroom dancing let alone asking her to the ball.

So the next thing he will be doing was nerve wrecking. "Hey Hikari," he murmured slowly.

His change of tone attracted her attention once again. Hikari looked at Lucas. His face was now slightly flustered, nervous. His eyes were avoiding her. She could see him fiddling with his hat. Her ears could catch faint sounds of mumbling.

The dark brunette was both confused curious. "Yeah Lucas?"

Finally, he looked up. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yayy chapter four OwO This is my current fic and it will be updated...soon. Anyways, I prefer to name the male player as Lucas than Kouki coz...well i don't know I like the name Lucas. And I love making jelly Jun C:<strong>_

**_Enjoy ~_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hikari walked into the streets of the festival. She hugged her doll tighter as her thoughts wandered to the incident inside the Ferris wheel.

**o.o.o**

She blinked her eyes dumbly, shocked at his invitation. She opened her mouth yet again, only to be closed again. The young trainer bit her nail, nervous as to what to say.

Sadly to him, Lucas already knew her answer. "It's okay if you don't want to then…"

"I do!"

He stared at her, confused at her reaction. Now he was dumbstruck.

Hikari pursed her lips tight. "I…I would love to go to the ball with you…" She gripped the inanimate Cyndaquil.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Hikari," he sighed. "I'm not pressuring you or anything. If you don't wanna go with me its fi-"

"But I do wanna go with you!" Her voice was slightly louder than usual, echoing inside the cargo. She stood up, startling the young man. "I'm really honest about it Lucas." Her dark orbs stared innocently into the stunned greys.

A few seconds of silence filled the atmosphere. Finally, Lucas stood up, facing the dark brunette. A small smile crept up his face as he took her right hand.

"Well then, it seems I'll be seeing you tomorrow night…" he murmured and bought her hand to his lips, softly kissing it.

That successfully made her face all red and hot.

**o.o.o**

Hikari bought her doll to her face. A low sigh escaped her lips. She didn't know why she accepted his invitation. Sure the man was polite and gentleman and all. She has all the reasons to go with him. It's just one minor detail that was holding her back.

He wasn't Jun.

"Empoooo."

A loud purr snapped her back into reality. Her eyes caught the sight of her Aurora, skipping happily towards her. Hikari flashed a weak smile. Soon, the emperor Pokémon hugged her trainer and lifted Hikari up in the air.

And made her smile grew a bit wider. "Okay Aurora, put me down," she chimed, happy to see her starter was enjoying her time.

Smiling, Aurora put Hikari down. "Emporr empo poorrryyy." Aurora waved her wings and showed a pretty necklace on her neck. Hikari was interested as she held the pendant.

"Aww, this is pretty, Aurora. Who gave it to you?"

"Hikari! There you are!"

A recognizable voice made her jump. She bit her inner cheek, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Unfortunately, it was.

Jun jumped and plunged towards his best friend. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

His sudden embrace startled her. _Where…have you been?_ Somehow, his words were boiling inside of her. With all the strength she has, Hikari pushed the blonde away. "Where have I been?" she snarled. "You're the one who acted like a bastard and ran away!" She punched his shoulders. The thoughts of his arrogant attitude were still flaring up inside her.

Jun sighed quietly. Of course, wanting the girl to forgive him was never easy. He patted her head playfully. "I'm sorry Hika-"

She slapped his hand away. "Don't 'Sorry Hikari' me! You think you're that easy to be forgiven?"

Her voice started to attract a few audiences. The young man sighed again. He clasped his palms together. His sunset eyes shined in front of her, begging for forgiveness. "Hikari, please forgive me. I was kinda in a bad mood," he pleaded, voice ever so childlike.

The dark brunette scoffed ignorantly. Yet, his cute face was breaking her defensive wall. Hikari looked away, trying her best to not give him a chance. "No."

Her best friend immediately changed his expression and crossed his arms. He pouted his lips, figuring ways to console the woman. "Hikari…" he muttered softly, sending a small shiver down her spine. Without warning, he took her right hand. Hikari snapped her head towards the blonde's strange behaviour.

"Please please please forgive me…" he mumbled softly, bringing her hand closer to his lips.

This was the first time Jun has ever done something so daring. It didn't just break her wall – her wall had exploded. Swiftly, she swiped her hand away from him. "W-What the hell is wrong with you?" Her face was now as red as an Infernape's flames.

The tall boy grinned deviously and held his hips. "So, forgive me?"

She growled acidly. "Stop bugging me."

"So you forgive me then?"

She glared at him. Under the moonlight, his sunset eyes shined beautifully. Hikari could see his sharp jaw. She could see his cute nose and his slightly pink lips. He was flashing a wide, childish smile. A smile that can always cheer her up – even when he's the cause.

The dark brunette chuckled grimly at her dumb, weak ego. "Whatever…"

That was enough to make him jump. "Yayy! My Hikari forgives me!" He embraced her for another hug. On his shoulder, Hikari mourned sadly. She hates herself for forgiving him so easily.

"Jun…"

"Yeah?" His smile was still intact, hugging his friend tighter.

"I wanna go home."

He pulled her from his hug, face showing pure shock. "But Hikari, it's only 8 something something. That's when the fun starts!"

She shook her head slowly, eyes not meeting his. "I wanna rest…"

He could sense the sorrow in her tone. Jun bit his inner cheeks. He knew he was still the cause of her sadness. And he will do anything to cheer her up. Her eyes were a tad puffy, gloomy under the bright moonlight. His heart twisted a brutal twist as he saw her like that. _Hikari…please forgive me…_

He placed his hand on her forehead, bending down slightly to face her. "How about this, we'll go on one more –"

Hikari groaned loudly. "Ugh please no more rides!"

Jun quickly shook his head. "No no. More like a game. It looks awesome. I promise you after that game, then we can go home."

The dark brunette gazed lazily at her friend. Jun seemed determined (as always). His face was closer to hers again but not as close as back in the tunnel. She bit her lower lip, averting her gaze. Without a word, she gently pushed his hand away and walked towards Aurora. Hikari gave the Cyndaquil doll to the confused Empoleon.

"Can you hold this for a while? I'll be following the bastard, wherever he's taking me."

Aurora nodded and took the doll in her wings. Jun was a happy man to see that she agreed to follow him. Without haste, he pulled her hand and ran towards their destination.

Hikari sighed quietly. She didn't know where he was bringing her, and for the time being, she didn't seem to care.

**o.o.o**

Hikari gawked dumbly at the building in front of her. Then she gazed at her friend, then at the building again. "Jun, what the hell is this?"

The chirping blonde held his hips. "Well, it's a maze game. You go inside the maze and try to find your way out. It looks challenging."

She sighed heavily. Hikari rubbed her aching forehead. "Jun, you are the most impatient person I've ever met in my life. Why would you want to play a game like mazes?"

"Coz like I said, it seems challenging."

The dark brunette gazed deeply into his sunset eyes. She crossed her arms, trying to find the truth in whatever he was plotting. "And why do you want me in it?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well…" he muttered. "I thought we could play a little game of hide and seek."

Hikari felt like slapping herself on the face. Another sigh filled their eardrums. "Jun, you do realize we're not seven anymore?" She tiptoed (seeing that the man was tall) and flicked his forehead. "Or do you want me to knock some senses into you?"

The young man chuckled and gripped her wrist. "I know…" he sighed, staring at his annoyed friend. "It's just…well…I haven't seen you for so long since you came back and I miss playing with you…"

His words were so sincere and honest, Hikari felt like crying. It's true. It has been awhile since they spend time together: just as friends. Not rivals. Not trainers. Not challengers. But dear childhood friends. She bit her inner cheek and looked away. Today, ever since the festival arrived, they had spent much time together just like any normal teenager would. Hikari had forgotten all her duties as a Champion and Jun even didn't speak about a single Pokémon battle.

Yes, they were enjoying themselves as friends. Nothing more.

Her heart ached at the grim realization. "Fine…" she agreed, voice mellow. She tried to distract herself, trying to think of other things. Then, her mind clicked. "But the last time we played hide and seek, you almost destroyed a forest."

He laughed nervously. Two years ago, Jun had convinced Hikari to play a game of hide and seek while they were on their journey. The petite trainer agreed and hid deep in the woods behind a huge tree. Jun, who has no patience whatsoever, released his Grotle and Ponyta and commanded the Pokémon to tear down each tree and bush, just so he can find Hikari.

Oh Hikari was found that's for sure. After that, a whole pack of wild Pokémon whose house had been destroyed chased after the teenagers.

Jun patted the woman's head. "Don't worry. Torterra and the others are out of their balls, enjoying the festival like yours. So no walls will be destroyed."

She bit her lip and stared into his eyes again. The man was telling the truth. "Fine." Hikari walked into the building, until she felt her hand being pulled. Irritated, the dark brunette turned her head and glared at her friend. "What now?"

A devious smirk flashed upon his lips. "Let's make a bet."

_Eh?_ "A bet?"

He nodded enthusiastically "Yep! It makes the game more fun!"

The dark brunette froze in place. _He's just weirder and weirder!_Knowing that the man will never give up unless she agrees, Hikari sigh a yes.

His heart was buzzing with joy. "Alright then. You'll count to ten and I'll go inside the building. All we have to do is find each other in that long maze. The bet is seeing who can find who first." His voice was filled with excitement and enthusiasm, it was baffling her. "If I find you first, you have to do as I say."

Now it was scaring her. "Ugh. For how long?"

He shook his head. "No no. Not for days. Just one simple request. You can't ignore it. You can't deny it. It's just one and that's it."

A few silent minutes filled their surroundings. Hikari bit her lip. Jun was unpredictable. Whatever he was planning in his blonde little head of his is bound to be trouble. Finally, she scoffed and nodded slightly. "Fine, but if I win, you have to buy me something with your money."

Now it was his turn to groan. "Is it expensive?"

A sly grin painted her lips. "Definitely."

He made a face – a face that makes her feel like biting the hell out of him. Her cheeks flushed a light pink at her disturbing thoughts as she looked away. "J-just go so I can count to ten!"

His clueless self was blinding him as Jun hopped happily and ran inside. Hikari mourned at her fate for loving such an ignorant boy. Lazily, Hikari closed her eyes and count to ten.

**o.o.o**

She walked inside the confusing maze. It had been almost an hour since Jun ran inside. And the maze was getting darker as she entered deeper.

"There you are!"

Hikari flinched. She snapped her body around. She saw a man and a woman, almost the same age as her, running towards each other and hugging. The man lifted his spouse and twirled her happily in the air.

"I've finally found my little Lily!" The man shouted happily.

The woman, apparently Lily cried happily in his arms. "You idiot. It's dark here; I thought I'll never find you!"

The man kissed her forehead and mumbled a few loving words. "I'm not going anywhere my dear Lily. I promise." That made her seized her sobbing and smile. Both of them soon walked away hand in hand together, completely unaware that Hikari heard and saw the whole thing.

The dark brunette clasped her mouth. She didn't know why the scene had touched her heart dearly. Suddenly, her mind focused on a certain blonde. _No,_ Hikari growled. _Jun and I aren't like that. We're not a couple. We're just friends._

She scoffed angrily and continued walking. _We're friends. I don't need to add more to that…_ Her heart felt slightly heavy at her thoughts. She shook her head again, a bit frustrated. _Besides, there are lots of guys out there. There's Lucas._ She fisted her palm, convincing her words. _Yeah that's right! Lucas! I mean he's sweet right? Such a gentleman. Kind. Romantic. Heck, he's smart and kinda cute. That certainly fills up the boyfriend application. Now Jun, Jun is none of that. He's not gentle at all. He's hasty. He talks a lot. He is nowhere near romantic. And heck, he gets too close like a pervert!_

Her heart was feeling heavier. Her steps were slowing down. _He doesn't think of me as a girlfriend. Not even close._ She bit her lip. _I don't need him. He's just my best friend. I have Lucas. He likes me. Not Jun._ Hikari stopped. Her hands moved to her arms, stroking her shaken state. _I don't need to rely on Jun all the time. I can live without him._ Her eyelids began to simmer. Hikari hissed annoyingly, cursing herself. She looked forward.

It was dark, nothing. She saw a blank abyss. She saw no walls. No ceilings. It was pitch black. _I can live without him. I can._ Her knees were getting weak. The thought of Jun leaving her forever was stabbing her. The thought of Jun finally ignoring her was aching her. The thought of Jun actually falling in love with someone else was agonizing her. Hikari gulped. Her throat felt like it had been clogged, preventing her from breathing.

_I….don't…need…him…_ Each word was poison, slowly and maliciously seething into her heart, her thoughts. Hikari cursed under her breath. The darkness was closing in on her. Hikari clasped her ears tightly, trying to remove her vague feelings. She could feel her surrounding squeezing all the air out of her.

_I don't need him I don't need him I don't need him!_ She wanted to yell. Her mouth was left open, but no voice came out._ I don't need him!_

A tear trickled down her cheek. _Jun…help me…_

"Gotcha!"

She froze as she felt a pair of hands pulling her shoulders from behind. She felt her back leaning against a warm chest. She felt her body being locked in a tight but gentle embrace.

Jun placed his chin on her left shoulder. "I've finally found my little Kari Kari…" he whispered into her ear. His low breath caressed her ear, sending jolts down her body.

His word was enough to calm her heart completely. She felt safe. She felt at peace. She felt like nothing can bring her down.

Another tear flowed down her cheek. And yet, she felt completely shattered.

**o.o.o**

The two teenagers finally found the exit after Jun had found her. She sat quietly as he drank a coke next to her. The blonde sighed in relief of the cold liquid seeping inside his body. He peeked at the dark brunette next to him. Ever since they got out, Hikari didn't say a word. A bit annoyed, he poked the empty can on her head.

"Oi," he said. "What's up with you? Did I scare the words outta ya?" He chuckled, trying to make a conversation with her. But all he got was a single silent head shake.

Jun sighed quietly. Suddenly, his thoughts clicked to their bet. Jun flashed a wide smile. His hand moved to his pocket, gripping a small black box inside of it. His heart began to beat rapidly. Jun led out a few deep breaths. He knew, what he was going to say next will cheer the woman up immediately. "Hey Hikari, do you wanna –"

"I'm going to the ball with Lucas!"

That successfully banished his words and thoughts. Jun gawked dumbly, utterly shock at what she just said. His orange eyes stared at her. Hikari was facing the ground. Her feet were nervously kicking some pebbles.

"What?" he gasped, mouth wide open.

Slowly, she looked at him. "I…well…minutes after you ran off, I bumped into Lucas. And we kinda went on the Ferris wheel together. And…" She bit her lip. His sharp gaze was making her uncomfortable. Hikari scratched her neck nervously and averted her gaze. "He asked me to go to the ball with him…"

Her words didn't make any sense to him. Jun kept staring, gaping at the nervous dark brunette. He moved his hand away from his pocket, slowly clenching his fist. "And…you said, no?"

To his chagrin, Hikari shook her head. "I accepted his invitation." The woman laughed awkwardly, trying to remove the intense atmosphere. "I mean, it's not like you're going to the ball or anything. So rather than dragging you to some torturous event you hate, I'm going with Lucas. He likes to dance."

Jun felt like a Snorlax had body slammed his body, crushing him. He was speechless. She was fiddling with her fingers. Both his fists were clenching hard. Hikari peeked at her quivering best friend. Jun didn't stare at her. She didn't know what he was feeling. His face only showed pure shock. And the man didn't blink for a good five minutes.

Hikari began to worry. "Jun…you oka-"

Suddenly, a hearty laughed exploded from him. Hikari jumped out of her bench and began to panic. "J-Jun?" She reached out her hand, wanting to see if he's okay.

In a flash, Jun stood on his feet and waved his arms frantically. "Oh no no no. I'm fine. I'm all good. It's all good." His words were a blunder, his tone unclear. "I mean you're right. I hate these stupid things." He laughed louder. "_Hate it!_"

His words were punching her guts. Hikari gulped her pride and forced a smile. "I'm…glad you're okay with it," she lied. Her eyes were away from his ignorant face.

Jun gritted his teeth, unaware by Hikari. "Heck, I don't care if he's going to the ball with you. Good for you! Good for him! Good for everyone! Hey, send my regards to him and I wish you guys the best of luck!" He coughed up the last word harder as it was stuck in his throat. The blonde tried very hard not to yell at Hikari. He posed a thumbs up towards the woman.

Hikari flinched as his thumb was in front of her face. Everything he said was killing her. She expected the boy to _at least_ sound a bit jealous; protective even. But no, he was actually convincing her to be with Lucas. She could feel her eyes swell up again. Hikari shut her eyes tightly. She tried her best to keep her smile intact.

Finally, after a few deep breaths, Hikari regained control and finally gazed at the blonde, showing a full wide smile. "Thanks Jun. You are the greatest friend ever."

_**Crash! Boom!**_

His heart is now officially broken into pieces.

"So…what do you want me to do? The bet I mean."

He stared blankly at her. "What?"

"The bet. You won remember." Hikari crossed her arms. She playfully poked the stunned blonde. "Come on, what do you want me to do? Hopefully not to become your servant for a day," she joked happily, sticking her tongue out.

It still didn't change his devastated state. "Ah it's…nothing."

"Nothing?" Hikari was confused. "Come on, there must be someth-"

"Look, Hikari. I gotta go." Without waiting for her reply, Jun turned around and ran away from her.

The dark brunette was taken aback. "H-Hey, Jun! Wait!" She chased him. But with all the many people around them, Jun disappeared into the crowd.

The stunned woman froze in place. Jun had just ignored her again. She shouldn't be surprised. She should be happy that his friend approved her going out with Lucas.

But she kept crying, letting her tears washed her red cheeks.

_Damn it Jun…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy chapter 5! OwO I'm happy that this update is a bit earlier than before. Anyways, don't hate Hikari for accepting Lucas's invitation. I've been in her shoes before and it is suffering T_T And I love jelly Jun! OwO A slight note, Jun's request before he was shockingly interrupted is to ask Hikari to the ball. Eventhough he hates it, but just for her, he was willing to go.<strong>

**Too bad he's too late ;_;**

**Ah well, the interesting part is almost near. I can't wait to write it right it now! x3**

**Thank you soooo much to the readers who are reading my fics! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari stood in front of the door, not knowing what to do or say. She bit her knuckles. She still has time to walk away, ignore like nothing ever happened yesterday. But since last night, the woman couldn't sleep. The even steal glances at her window, hoping that the blonde would pop up just like before.

Nothing.

All she saw was a tree branch.

Hikari led out a disappointing sigh. Now, she stood in front of his house, still contemplating whether to back away or bang his door.

"Empoory…"

The petite trainer turned around. Aurora, Annabelle and Coraline stood behind her, encouraging her to move on. A small, wistful smile flashed her lips. Her three female Pokémon were very supportive of her. Even Budew who was standing happily on the Lopunny's head danced in support for her.

With one loud exhale, Hikari turned around and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Clarice, Jun's mother opened the door. Her face showed delight to see her guest.

"Oh Hikari! What a pleasant surprise!"

The dark brunette smiled sweetly. "Hi Mrs Pearl. Is Jun home?" She bit the insides of her lower lip, trying to stay calm if the blonde was indeed present.

Unfortunately, Clarice posed a confused expression. "No dear, I'm sorry. He went out early this morning. I thought he was with you."

Somehow, Hikari was more disappointed than relieve. "Oh," she sighed. "By any chance, do you know where he went?"

To her chagrin, the elderly woman shook her head. "No, he just ran off as usual."

Hikari hid her hand behind her back, clenching her fists. "It's okay Mrs Pearl. If he's back, can you tell him that I'm looking for him?"

Jun's mother nodded. She offered Hikari to come in and wait for the young man. But Hikari declined politely, saying that she has something to do. In the end, the dark brunette kept standing in front of his door, not knowing what to do.

She felt a tugged at the hem of her skirt. Hikari turned around to see Aurora pulling her. All three of her Pokémon insisted her go back home, trying to sort her mind out. With a heavy heart, she obliged and went back to her place. Once inside, Hikari was stunned to see a beautiful light blue dress on a mannequin. Johanna was tweaking with the attire. She saw Dominic holding a sewing basket, standing loyally behind her mother.

Hikari gazed in awe at the breathtaking gown. "Mom," she gasped. "Is this…"

Johanna giggled. "Yep." She stood up and began fiddling with the neckline. "This beautiful masterpiece is what you will be wearing tonight."

The dark brunette blinked dumbly, gawking at her mother. "And you finished this in one night?"

Another amused laugh filled the room. "Well not actually. Actually I've been working on this design since you left for Hoenn. You know, too much free time in my hands. And since Fantina called me, saying that there's a Grand Ball tonight, I've been dying for you to wear it!" The woman squealed in delight. "Just imagine how many envious stares you're gonna get once my baby wears this magnificent piece of art!" She glanced at her daughter. "Of course, you are my _first_ magnificent piece of art."

The teenager laughed at her mother's comment. "It's beautiful mom."

Johanna huffed proudly. "By the way, how are things with Jun?"

Her mother's question caught her off guard. "Well…" She twiddled her fingers. "He…uh…he's not home…"

Her sorrowful tone caught her mother's attention. Johanna stopped her tweaking with the dress and walked towards her child. "Hikari dear, did you two had a fight again?"

Hikari didn't know what to say. There was never a fight. And even if there were, it shouldn't affect her this bad. "I…He knows I'm going to ball with Lucas."

"Ah," Johanna mused and nodded. She stared intently at the youngling. "And what did he say?"

_I don't care if he's going to the ball with you._

His words sent a thousand jabs in her heart. "He doesn't seem to mind."

What she was feeling right now was far more painful if he 'doesn't seem to mind'.

She felt a soft pat on her head. Hikari looked up. Johanna was giving a warm smile. "My dearest Hikari, do you like Jun?"

The teenager blinked numbly. Oddly, Hikari wasn't surprised with her mother's question. She already knew her answer. The only frustrating part is: she didn't know his.

Johanna also didn't need to hear it to know it. "Hikari," she said in a motherly tone. "I've seen you two together since you were in diapers. And I and Jun's mother know you two will get along so well. Now, I know this is mother's intuition but mother is always right. And what mommy is saying right now is if he is ever the one for you, no matter where you go, how apart you two are, both of you will always end up together."

Hikari kept quiet. Her mother's words were buzzing in her head. Finally, a small sigh escaped her lips. She posed a small smile and stared at her mother. "Thanks mom."

Johanna was quite pleased with her answer as she turned around and continued to work on the dress. Hikari crossed her arms. Her eyes grew jaded as she thought about her childhood friend.

_Jun…_

**o.o.o**

"Damn damn damn!" Jun shouted in resent as his body landed on the floor. "Stupid stupid idiot…GAHH this is just stupid!"

Candice watched as the blonde kept shouting. She shook her head at his hasty attitude. "Come on. If you wanna dance tonight you gotta have some crash courses." She scoffed at the young blonde's tantrum. Heck, if anyone were to be angry, it was supposed to be her. The young man had been stomping on her feet ever since they started practicing.

She was just lucky there weren't any ice skating tournaments anytime soon.

Jun sat up. His hands moved to his hair, messing it up. "Why is ballroom dancing so slow and precise? Why can't it be lose and free? Damn it can't I do it right!"

The Snowpoint leader rolled her eyes annoyingly at the teenager. "Look, like I said, you are hasty as you are reckless. Dancing is all about feeling the beat, get in sync with the harmony. Flow with the melody. Not," She stomped her feet on the ground. "Stomping like a wild Ursaring and shake like a dumb Sudowoodo."

Jun glared at the pigtailed woman. He led out an irritating sigh and stood up, his mouth muttering a few quiet curses.

"You know," Candice mused. "I've only known you for a short time, but I definitely know you're not the type that does ballroom dancing – or anything slow and gentle for that matter. So I've been meaning to ask, why the hell do you want to go to the Grand Ball so much tonight?"

He scoffed, looking away. "I got nothing to do tonight. So maybe this stupid event might kill some time."

His answer wasn't convincing her. She tapped her chin, thinking. Suddenly, a sly smile flashed her lips. "Oh really? This doesn't have anything to do with the Sinnoh Champion, does it?"

He flinched at her words. Jun glared at the laughing leader. The blonde crossed his arms and walked away, not wanting to continue the conversation. Realizing he was walking away, Candice chased after him.

"Oh, hey, relax!" She tugged his wrist. "I'm just joking."

His heart mourned at the thought of last night. He could see her tearful face – all because of him. A long sigh flew through his lips. "Whatever…"

The ice-type expert could sense the sorrow in his tone. She released her grip and crossed her arms again. "Look, I don't wanna pry or anything, but could you at least tell me what's going on?"

A few silent minutes filled the gym. Finally, Jun turned around and faced the female leader. He breathed a huge, deep and long sigh. "I don't know what to say."

"How about why you wanna take some sudden dancing lessons with me?"

He pursed his lips, silent.

"Is it because you want to impress your date, Hikari tonight?" she joked, raising her eyebrows coyly at him.

He cringed at her words. His heart felt like it had been clogged up everytime he remembers his beautiful best friend. "She's not my date…" he muttered grimly, hands shoved inside his pockets.

That surprised Candice. "Oh? Then why do you wanna go?"

He kept quiet, unsure as to what to answer. His right hand grasped at the little black box inside his pocket.

_So rather than dragging you to some torturous event you hate, I'm going with Lucas. He likes to dance._

His heart twisted maliciously at her words. Ever since that fateful night, he couldn't force himself to sleep. Jun ran home and locked inside his room. The thought of Hikari going out with another guy – with Lucas – it made him furious. He never had a painful headache in his life. Jun finally reached a point where he punched a hole in his wall. His fist ached, swollen and slightly bleeding. His mother had knocked his room many times, worried of the loud banging sound. But Jun just banged his forehead on the wall, lying that everything was okay.

But the fact is: everything wasn't okay. He was in immense pain. His head was messed up. His heart was viciously crushing his ribs. His eyes were glistening, tearing up anytime soon. The blonde was a complete and utter mess. He lay wide awake last night, praying to just give her up. But Jun knew that would be impossible. The woman had caught his heart a long time ago before he even noticed. And now it was too late to get it back.

So in the end, he called Candice and without thinking, asked her for an immediate Dancing 101.

"You like her, do you?"

Her voice snapped him back to reality. Jun stared blankly at Candice. "Huh?"

"Hikari," she said, snapping her fingers at him. "You like her, do you?"

A low, acid chuckle past thought his lips. "Yeah, so what if I like her? No, what if I _love_ her?" He buried his face with his hands. "I'm such an idiot. That girl has been my best friend since we were babies. I know everything about her. She knows everything about me. We are practically soulmates." Another grim laugh hissed from him. "But what's the use. I always inflict pain on her, being a burden to her. I'm useless. Heck, I always cause her to be sad, to be unhappy."

He clenched his fist, still covering his face. "And last night was never to be forgiven," he muttered sadly. "I…I hurt her. I hurt my most precious person. She wanted to go to the ball but I said mean things about it – means things about her and just run off. And then again…" He lowered his hand. His mellow eyes gazed at the floor. "After a lot of thought, I decided to just go with her, to the ball. I know I hate it, but just for her, I'm willing to do anything. I'm willing to show that I'm not just some burden. But then this _bastard_," he hissed as the young assistant past his train of thoughts.

_He's not my boyfriend! I repeat, not my boyfriend!_

He stopped for awhile. Jun rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his cool. "Heh, why should I care…" He muttered sourly to himself rather than to Candice. "I am just her friend. Nothing more. So what if he wants to go with Lucas, be my guest. I'm in no position to stop her. I'm just her childhood friend. She doesn't see me the way I see her…"

The gym was quiet again. Both the two kept silent. One was contently listening while the other was in sorrow.

"But doing this…" He tapped his foot. "I want to go to the ball. I want to dance. So if I do this. Then maybe – maybe I get to see her. To be with her just for awhile. The very least impress her." He moved his hand to his pocket again. "Even if I'm not the cause of her joy, at least I'm happy to know that the person I love is happy. I know this sounds stupid, but I care for her wellbeing far more than I care for myself."

Finally, he shut his mouth. Jun ran his hand up his hair. No matter how many times he denies it, his heart would feel like swelling up at the thought of losing her.

Suddenly, a small poke hit his head. Jun looked up. Candice was standing in front of him. She reached out her left hand, her face flashing an innocent and determined smile.

"Come on," she said. "Let's continue training. Wouldn't wanna embarrass yourself tonight now would 'cha?"

**o.o.o**

Hikari walked downstairs. She slightly lifted her dress, careful not to trip and fall.

"Oh my Arceus! Hikari dear, you look like an angel" Johanna squealed in delight as she embraced her daughter. "I'm soooo happy I made you this dress!"

Hikari gasped for air as her mother locked her in a motherly death hug. "Ack…Thanks mom…" Johanna released her grip. The dark brunette gasped for air.

The elderly woman giggled amusingly and stroked Hikari's hair. She was impressed with how her daughter dressed herself up. The teenager wore a pair of blue dangling earrings, a gift from Cynthia. She even accessorized her hair with a single blue flower hairclip. Her black hair was free from any knot, letting it lie elegantly on her right shoulder and neck. At a single glance, Johanna could see her younger self.

Smiling wide, she gave her daughter another hug. "You're going to have a great time, sweetie."

Hikari smiled bashfully and hugged her mother back. "Thanks again mom." All her Pokémon watched her. Many sounds were heard as they praised their beautiful trainer. Hikari's cheeks began to grow redder. "Ehee, thanks you guys. Well, shall we be going?"

All six of them nodded happily. Annabelle even wore a pretty pink bow on her neck. Hikari returned them to their respective Pokéballs, only leaving Jacque out. The dark brunette turned to face his mother and flashed a nervous smile. "Well…wish me luck."

Johanna smiled in joy and patted her daughter's head. "Good luck my dear. Oh and don't wait up for me. Me and Mrs Pearl will be going to Hotel Grand Lake for the weekend and will be back on Monday morning." She giggled excitingly. She loves enjoying some quality time with her best friend.

The dark brunette smiled happily and nodded. Even in heels, she briskly walked to the door. Her Jacque following behind.

Hikari breathed the fresh night air. Her heart began to beat fast, anticipating tonight's event. She faced her loyal Honchkrow. "Ready to go, boy?"

Jacque nodded politely and spread his wings. _All ready when you are, milady._

The young trainer hopped slightly on her Pokémon's back. She sat with both legs on his sides, careful not to rip the dress. "Alright Jacque. To the ball!"

With one loud, majestic caw, Jacque took the starry skies.

Before Twinleaf disappeared out of her sight, Hikari took a quick glance at her best friend's house. Her heart ached a little but she quickly shook it off. _Now is not the time to be mourning about him._ The dark brunette gazed forward, trying to focus on the ball. Hopefully, what she will be expecting tonight is a promising night for her.

* * *

><p><strong>A quick little quickie. I use my Diamond team for my fics. Soooo,<strong>

**Aurora the Empoleon (Female)**

**Dominic Luxray (Male)**

**Coraline the Vespiquen (Female)**

**Annabelle the Lopunny (Female)**

**Jacque the Honchkrow (Male)**

**Isaac the Glaceon (Male)**

**I love my babies so much w**


	7. Chapter 7

Hikari gasped in awe at the elegant sight. The Grand Ball was held inside Fantina's gym. But never in her life had she expected the gym to be so big or extravagant. The minute she walked in, her eyes couldn't grasp the beauty of it all. It wasn't dark or hollow like the first time she entered the gym. No, there were shining lights everywhere. Violet curtains were hung on a huge glass wall. Above the huge hall was a gigantic chandelier, shaped like a Chandelure, lighting the wonderful dancers below it.

"Wow…" she breathed. A small chuckle filled her eardrums. The dark brunette turned her head to her left. Lucas, crisp in a classic black tux and hair combed backwards, gave her a sweet smile. The young man patted the woman's hand that was holding his arm.

"Shall we dance?" His voice was calm and gentle.

Hikari couldn't help but blush. "Alright then." Slowly, they went down the flight of stairs. Hikari slightly lifted her dress, making sure that she won't trip on the gown and fall. Once down, the music began to play. Hikari grasped his left hand. Her right hand gently placed on his shoulder. Lucas placed his free hand on her waist. Soon enough, they began to dance with the rhythm.

During their dance, Hikari couldn't help but think of a certain blonde. Even when she arrived, she was hoping – eventhough it was stupid – that Jun was here. She didn't know why. She shouldn't care about it much. Heck, she had been far away from him for almost a month before. It shouldn't affect her.

But tonight, it was the only thing that was disturbing her.

She bit the insides of her lower lip, careful not to let Lucas notice. Her mind snapped back to reality when she noticed they have stop dancing. Hikari looked up. She soon realized that the music has stop. Her mind was floating about the whole time while they were dancing.

She bit her lower lip and looked down. "Um…"

She was silent as Lucas took hold of her chin, lifting her face up. His grey eyes were soothing, calm – worried. "Do you wanna have a seat?" Their faces were slightly inches apart. Hikari gulped quietly and gripped his hand, pulling it away from her chin.

"No no. I'm just a bit…" She bit her lower lip, clueless as to what to say.

"Hikari?"

The dark brunette gazed at Lucas. The young man raised his eyebrow, implying that he didn't say anything. Suddenly, both his eyebrows were raised as he looked behind her. Curious, the dark brunette turned around. Her mouth was slightly gaped as she saw the person standing right in front of her.

**O.O.O**

Jun could not believe what he was staring at. There she was; in a beautiful light blue dress. Her mystical black hair was free from her hat, only clipped with a pretty blue flower. The young blonde gulped heavily. He felt his brain has stop working. His throat has been clogged, preventing him from words. He hid his left hand behind his back, slowly clenching it to ease his nerves. He bit his inner cheeks, trying to keep his heartbeat in a normal rhythm. Jun was nervous when he reached inside the Grand Ball. Thankfully, Maylene agreed to be his entourage and give him support. He didn't know what to expect if he saw his best friend.

Now that the dark brunette was standing right in front him, he was blanker than a dead Magikarp.

Luckily, Maylene came to the rescue. "Hikari! It's nice to see you again!" The young leader slowly embraced the stunned dark brunette. Hikari blinked in surprise but quickly regain her conscience.

"Hey Maylene!" she said in delight, hugging the woman back. Her dark eyes avoided the wide sunsets. She pulled Maylene out of her hug. "It's nice to see you too. But…umm…" She was quiet yet again. _What am I suppose to say? 'Why are you with Jun'? Don't tell me they're…oh no._ She could feel her heart stop at her horrifying thoughts.

Maylene led out an amused laugh as she knew what the young Champion was thinking. Still smiling, Maylene held her shoulders. "I'm Jun's entourage for tonight. I wanted to go to the ball but I'm way too pretty to go alone. So blondie here offered me to come with him."

Jun coughed annoyingly, correcting her statement. "I didn't offer anything…"

Another amused laugh. "Fine fine. _I_ offered _him_. Happy?" She peeked behind, staring at the sulking Jun.

Hikari couldn't hear anything else but her own thoughts as she looked at Jun. The young childhood friend looked extremely different tonight. She couldn't believe that Jun was wearing something he condemned so much – a tuxedo. The blonde was wearing a white tux and white pants. Unlike Lucas, Jun's tuxedo had light ruffles on the part of his torso. The attire was finish off with a green tie inside his outer wear, adding a splash of colour. His hair was still the same though: messy and wild. But tonight, his hair looked a bit neat and a few yellow strands brushed his forehead.

For the first time in her life, he looked mature.

Her teenage heart was pounding viciously in her ribcage. Her hands began to shake. Her eyes quickly zoomed away as soon as Jun rested his gaze on her.

Lucas, who was getting uncomfortable at the situation, moved towards Jun and patted his shoulder. "Jun, buddy! What's up?"

The blonde glared at the young man. He led out an ignorant scoff and flicked Lucas's forehead. Both the girls and Lucas were surprised at Jun's sudden reaction.

The young apprentice groaned slightly. "What was that for?" He glared at his friend. Jun was crossing his arms, flashing a devious grin.

"You annoy me. That's all."

A few minutes of silence filled them. Maylene and Lucas gawked at his answer whilst Hikari slapped her forehead. So much for her best friend looking mature.

"Alright then, it's time to dance with the person you didn't bring to the ball with." The host of the party said through the microphone, catching the dancer's attention. Soon, the orchestra began to strum a slow, soothing sound as a Jon McLaughlin stood in front of the microphone.

The young Snowpoint gym leader clapped her hands playfully. "Come on Lucas! Let's dance!" she chirped joyfully and tugged the man's arm. Lucas, a bit doubtful, gazed at his date. Hikari gave a slight nod and in seconds, he was being dragged towards the dance floor. The dark brunette giggled quietly, amused at the sight.

But her chuckles went to a halt as she realized she was now alone with Jun.

Both the teenagers stood in silence, not knowing what to say.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

Jun scratched the back of his head. The awkward moment was killing him as he stood next to her. _Damn it! She's your best friend for Arceus sake! What are you, dumb?_ He growled under his throat as his self just mocked himself. Slowly, he turned his head, eyeing the petite female. With one deep breath, he reached out his hand towards her. "Care to dance?"

Hikari stared dumbly and in shock at her friend. Jun was acting…polite. "You…can dance?" Her question came out unwarily.

The blonde was slightly irritated at her question. "Yes, I can dance Hikari. And I'll prove it to you." He now turned his body, fully facing her. He bent slightly, left hand resting behind his back while his right was reaching out in front of her. "I'm gonna ask again. Care to dance?"

Her cheeks were painted in pink at his sudden politeness. "O…Okay then…" She took his hand. Both of them flinched at the small jolts they felt but quickly ignored it. With an innocent smile, Jun bought her to the dance floor.

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Carefully, Jun gripped her right hand. Their fingers intertwined with each other, clasping tightly. Hand slightly trembling, Hikari placed her other hand on his shoulder. Jun, whose hand was shaking far greater than hers, held her waist. Both the teenagers were blushing madly at their closeness. Her eyes were on the ground. His eyes were on her head. Even so, the two began to dance.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

They swayed and swerved inside the ballroom. Deep inside, Hikari was pleasantly surprised that Jun hasn't stomp her feet yet. He was careful but graceful. A small smile began to flash upon her lips. Head still down, the two moved melodiously to the beat.

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close_

A quiet giggle pursed through her lips as Jun twirled her around. For once, she didn't feel dizzy when he did that. Her heels clicked and his heels tapped as they move around in circles, him still twirling her. Her blue dress was waving majestically, giving a beautiful swirl as she spun. She held back a ticklish squeal as Jun held her waist from behind. Her left hand was raised, letting the blonde clasped her palm gently. She stayed in that position, letting Jun rest his chin on her shoulder.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

She can feel his warm breath on her neck, her ear. She led out a sharp breath as she could feel his lips brushing her skin.

"Hikari…" he murmured huskily. Jun tightened his grip on her hand. Both of them kept dancing, swaying like they were in a trance. Soon, the spotlight began to move on them as they dance in the middle of the hall. The two were like flying in midair. Both of them were moving elegantly. Although said, Hikari was no longer concerned about her friend's ability to dance well. She was more focused on the boy staying close to her body.

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far, we are, so close _

Jun twirled her around once more. This time, her face and body stopped in front of him. Instead of taking each other's hands, Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck while Jun locked her waist. Their eyes finally interlocked at each other. The dark brunette couldn't breathe at his gaze. Unlike before, his eyes gave out a soft, calming stare. She could see his pupils dilate slowly. The young woman bit her lower lip. In a second there, she couldn't believe the man in front of her was his best friend.

Jun was more hypnotized than she is. He couldn't stop looking at her face. Her nose. Her lips. Her eyes. Yes, her deep, black wistful eyes. Hikari only applied a swipe of mascara and a light blue eyeshadow on each eyelid. Still, her dark eyes gave out a passionate ache inside of him that he couldn't help but shudder. Subconsciously, he bought her closer, resting his forehead on hers.

"You look beautiful tonight…" he murmured, his breath caressing her nose.

He flashed a sly grin as he saw red cheeks on her. Hikari stuck out the tip of her tongue. She knew that if she stuck it out fully, it could brush his lips. The thought alone sent out a small tingle down her spine. "Are you high or something…" She joked, trying to distract her thoughts.

The young man chuckled lightly and pulled her away, giving her another twirl or two. Soon, Hikari laughed in joy as the man spun her around. His heart melted at the sound of her laughter. She shined under the beautiful light of the chandelier. Her face was flawless like an angel. Jun gazed softly at the woman he called 'best friend'.

_To be with her just for awhile. The very least impress her._

His eyes stared at the chirping dark brunette. His thoughts whirled back that early morning.

_Yeah, so what if I like her? No, what if I love her?_

"I love you…" he breathed silently. Unfortunately, the sound of the music and her giggling state prevented the words from reaching her eardrums. Suddenly, raindrops of golden confetti filled the ballroom, making the scene more magical. Hikari kept laughing in excitement. Jun sighed amusingly, flashing a content smile. Finally, he lifted the woman and spun around. The dark brunette squealed in surprise and held his shoulders. Both their eyes interlocked again, not glancing away even a second.

When the beat began to slow down, Jun placed her on her feet. Instead of pulling away, Hikari moved her hands and snaked it around his neck. She stared lovingly at the man in front of her. She was having a great time with the man she solely loves. The dark brunette soon realized that Jun was bending his head forward, eyes slowly shut. Her heart was racing like a maniac, knowing very well what he was about to do. Her mind didn't have time to contemplate reality or fantasy as she herself began to tilt her head upwards.

_Jun…_

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

Suddenly, she felt a gentle tug on her shoulder. Both Hikari and Jun stopped – their lips only a few, few inches apart. The dark brunette turned her head. Lucas was smiling in content with Maylene by his side.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked, eyes focusing on Jun.

The petite trainer froze the second Lucas asked. She didn't face her best friend, hoping so much that Jun did mind – that he did care about her going out with someone else.

But to her immense heartache, Jun replied, "No, not at all."

Her heart crashed into a million pieces. Oblivious and quite pleased, Lucas took her hands, leading her to the dance floor. Heartbroken, Hikari followed suit, letting herself being dragged.

Maylene stared in shock at the blonde's words. She stared, peeved at the teenager. "Jun, what are you thin-" She froze to see the sorrow in his eyes. Jun wasn't facing any attention at her at all. His eyes locked grimly at the young woman, slowly being taken away from his sight.

From his life.

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy ending_

Fists clenched, Jun dashed towards the exit, leaving a stunned gym leader. "Hey, Jun!"

Maylene's scream caught Hikari's attention. She turned around, gasping in horror to see Jun running to the huge door. "Jun." Her mouth caught his name unwarily. Without notice, she pulled herself away from Lucas's grasp. "Jun, wait!" Hikari lifted the dress, ready to dash as well. But she halted as she realized what she was doing. Feeling guilty, the petite trainer peeked at Lucas.

Her fingers were twiddling nervously, afraid to meet his gaze. "Lucas…I'm sorry. I…"

"It's okay."

She froze at his words. Hikari looked up, shocked as the young apprentice patted her head. "I get it…" he muttered gently, grey eyes gazing softly at her. "Go get him. He deserves you."

Her eyes began to form wet circles around them. "Thank you…" she mouthed. Without a second to spare, she dashed towards the exit.

Lucas could hear his heart shatter into pieces. He shoved his hands in his pockets and led out a heavy sigh. He had just led the woman of his dreams slip through his hands. But what can he do? Fate has already written her with the young, feisty blonde. "Jun…You better not mess this up. Or else I will keep Hikari forever." He chuckled sourly and walked towards the corner of the hall. Maylene, who saw his sad face, began to walk towards him, hoping that she will console the young man.

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

"Jun!" Hikari ran as fast as she could until she reached outside. She bent her torso, gasping for air. In seconds, she snapped back up. Her eyes wandered frantically of any signs of the blonde. "Jun!" she screamed again, echoing into the starry sky.

All six of her Pokémon dashed outside the minute they saw their trainer running. Hikari ignored her Pokémon's worried grumble and shouted again. "Jun! Where are you?" She walked faster without a confirm destination.

"Ju-oh shit!" She cursed as one of her heels slipped, causing her to fall. Luckily, Aurora zoomed just in the nick of time and caught her trainer in her wings.

_Hikari, are you okay?_ Aurora chirped worrily. The other five soon huddled around them.

_Hikari darling, what's wrong?_ Annabelle shouted frantically, waving her arms. Dominic beside her just groaned at her girlfriend's immature attitude but quickly roared in concern at Hikari.

_Are you injured, my dear?_ Both Coraline and Jacque said at the same time, eye's focusing on their beloved trainer. Isaac rubbed his trainer's leg, trying to comfort the dark brunette.

But Hikari just stayed there, limp in the Empoleon's wings. Tears began to trail down her cheeks. Her mind could only think of one person – and it was making her heart ache even more than he had ever done to her.

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy number seven! OwO I had a dreamy time writing this. Heck I just finished watching Peter Pan (Directed by P.J. Hogan). I FRICKIN' LOVE JEREMY SUMPTER! =w=<strong>

**Anyways, I guess most of you can guess which move I'm parodying this scene here. It's John McLaughlin-So Close from Enchanted. THAT SONG AND DANCING SCENE IS JUST SOOOO EPIC! *squealing* It's just plain magical...**

***Ahem* So, poor Lucas. Eheh. Oh well, he has Maylene to console him OwO And damn you Jun DAMN! **

**Miahahahaha. What will happen next? Well you'll see ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn damn damn DAMN!" Jun shouted angrily, throwing rocks into the clear lake of Acuity. He clenched his fists tighter, clawing his nails deep into his palms. It has been almost an hour since he left the Grand Ball. His raging sunset eyes glared irately into the clear surface. He could see his childhood friend; smiling, laughing, being all cheerful everytime she's with him.

And then he saw Lucas.

He could see the man – dancing with the fair lady. He could see the bastard receiving every joy, every smile she has – everything that was supposedly meant for _him_.

Jun growled. Frustrated, he plopped his body down the grassy field. His eyes stared in sorrow into the beautiful starry sky.

_No, not at all _

He chuckled grimly at his answer. _I should have just pull her and bring her as far away from him when I had the chance._ His teeth gritted menacingly at his thoughts. Jun slammed his palms on his face, covering his regretful expression.

"Torr…"

The young blonde turned his head sideways. Torterra was sitting next to him, his face showed nothing but worry. It wasn't just the continent Pokémon, but the other five were all out of their balls. All of them concerned for their hasty but beloved trainer.

Jun chuckled sourly. He sat up, patting Torterra's head. "Sorry I made you worry. It's just…" He didn't know to finish those words. A sad sigh blew through his lips. His eyes grew dull again. "I miss her, you know…"

Torterra mumbled an understanding tone, nodding his head. The young blonde smiled a weak smile. "It's…ever since she got back from Hoenn, she kinda…changed. She's a bit more…spiteful than I remember." His thoughts wandered to the dark brunette. His mind clicked to their 18 years of friendship. He remembers every single detail of her with him. He knows all her secret; as so does she. He remembers their first encounter as neighbours.

Jun flashed a demure smile. Yes. He could remember vividly the day they met. They were four. Jun wore an orange shirt and green slacks. While the little girl only wore a light blue dress. He was jumping and talking nonstop as the female youngling just stood there, silent and blushing. The first time he saw her blush, his heart began to race – and it wasn't because of his sugar level.

He covered his face again. His mind wandered deeply into his childhood. Jun could see Hikari when they were seven. He would scrape his knees multiple times and the dark brunette will rush to his aid. As time goes by, she began to complain and nag while treating him. Even so, Jun didn't mind. It may seem annoying to strangers. But Jun found her nagging a treat. It was her way of showing that she cares about him. Finally, after having enough of long lectures, he will always apologize and promise never to do it again. But they both know it's useless and the blonde will rush into more danger – again.

And then his thoughts halted to the day Hikari informed that she was going to Hoenn. He was the most devastated man alive. But he knew; even if he's her best friend, he has no right to stop her from chasing her dreams. Finally, with a heavy heart, he let her go. Jun decided to change that sorrow into determination to become stronger.

_Just you wait Hikari! I'm gonna be stronger and beat you in the end when you come back with all eight badges of Hoenn! Sooner or later you're gonna fall into the hands of Jun Pearl!_

Those were the exact words he said to her. Another grim chuckle escaped his lips. _I'm an idiot._ It was as if conscience had struck him blindly on the head. _Why did I ever say that? I should say something mushy like, 'Hikari, don't go' or 'Hikari, please stay by my side and be my partner'_ – a_nything so that she stays beside me._ He blinked dumbly at his thoughts. An uncomfortable shudder was seen from the young man, obviously disgusted by his own imagination.

But then again, anything will be better than the words he said to her.

Jun bit his lower lip. "Hikari…" he mumbled sadly. He took another pebble and threw it into the lake. When Hikari came back to Twinleaf Town, she seemed quiet than usual. Heck, the young woman was like giving him the cold shoulder treatment. It was day three when she came back that Hikari finally talked to him. He was shocked but excited. But even when they reconcile, she was busy doing Champion work while he was stuck in his own training. The two barely had time for each other anymore.

And then the festival came.

For the rest of their years of a long friendship, Jun and Hikari had finally spent some quality time together. No champion. No trainer. Just two regular childhood friends.

Jun smiled. He had a blast at the festival yesterday. He didn't realize how long it has been that he actually spends some time with her. His eyes stared numbly into the clear lake. "Hikari…I miss you…" he mumbled again, voice barely reachable to his Pokémon. His mind stayed on the image of Hikari in her dress. Her eyes shined beautifully under the ballroom light. Her hair was flowing elegantly when they dance. For the first time in his life, she was laughing enjoyably when she was with him. And it made him the happiest man alive.

All awhile during the ball, Jun didn't see his best friend.

He saw an angel.

His hand moved to the pocket of his tuxedo, gripping the small item inside it. Another grim growl emitted from him. "Stupid fucking…" he muttered acidly, standing up. Torterra gazed curiously as his trainer bent and picked up a slightly bigger pebble.

"DAMN EVERYTHING! DAMN DAMN DAMN!" Jun yelled crazily and with all his strength, threw the rock into the lake.

Unluckily, instead of splashing into the clear water, it hit a Magikarp that popped out right on time.

"Karpp!" The fish Pokémon groaned in pain at the sudden impact. Jun gawked as the poor Magikarp dive weakly back into the lake. Small bubbles were seen on the clear surface.

_Oops. _Jun turned around, signalling his Floatzel to dive in and see if the unfortunate Pokémon is okay.

But he halted as his ears caught sounds of something popping. The blonde faced forward. His eyes were round in shock to see the number of bubbles was multiplying. The bubbles itself was getting bigger, bursting faster.

"What the…"

Before Jun could finish his sentence, a giant blue Gyarados emerged from the blue lake. The shocking impact took Jun by surprise that he tumbled down. His sunsets were now completely rounded in aghast as the atrocious Pokémon roared malevolently into the dark skies. Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, the scary Pokémon focused his attention towards the human.

Even in the dark, Jun could see a small, swollen bump on the angry Gyarados. "Oh damn," he cursed.

**O.O.O**

All around their trip to Twinleaf Town, Hikari kept quiet. Her dark eyes stared gloomily at the glistening stars. Her thoughts were wandering aimlessly. A pitiful sigh escaped her lips.

"Krow…" _Is everything okay milady?_

Jacque's soft caw brought the woman back to reality. Hikari blinked a few times and stared at the big boss Pokémon. A soft, weak smile flashed her lips. She patted the Pokémon's head. The Honchkrow cawed happily as he soared into the skies.

Seeing her Pokémon's happy expression, it made her happy. "Jacque," she murmured. The Honchkrow tilted his head slightly at his name. "You know, I'm kinda envious of you and Coraline."

Hearing the Vespiquen's name, Jacque led out a questionable caw.

Hikari shook her head, denying the bad thoughts he was thinking. "Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't approve of your relationship; I really do. It's just…Remember when you two started hanging out together? The others were quite unsure of your relationship. Heck, Aurora was too afraid that you might eat Coraline when she was a Combee." She chuckled at her starter's concern. "I mean, you guys are practically Pidgeys and Beedrills."

Jacque kept silent as his trainer spoke. He doesn't know why his trainer was bringing the subject up. And Hikari was right: he and Coraline are Pidgeys and Beedrills. Or in their case, Honchkrow and Vespiquen. But he loved the beehive Pokémon more than anything in the world. And she loved him back. So to Jacque: to hell with what the others think. What's more important is their love for each other is vivid and strong like any other being.

Hikari smiled wistfully, knowing what the big boss Pokémon was thinking. "But that never stopped you, didn't it." She scratched the Pokémon's head, earning soft purrs from him. "Your love is so pure, so beautiful. And I know Coraline feels the same way about you. You and her don't give Rattata's ass to the others. And that's what I like about you too. You love each other so much that both of you are not afraid to express it. I love you both for that and I pray for the best for you two."

The more his trainer spoke, the more he felt blissful. Jacque felt like wanting to give his beloved trainer a big fat hug – but then again, Hikari couldn't fly.

The dark brunette stopped her rambling. She bit her lip. Suddenly, her mind clicked to a certain blonde boy. "And I'm not gonna lie…I'm a bit envious of it too…"

Jacque cawed again, consoling his trainer. Hikari chuckled weakly as she remembered his last words before she headed off to Hoenn.

_Sooner or later you're gonna fall into the hands of Jun Pearl!_

Somehow, his words caused an aching throb in her heart. Unwarily, she bought her hand to her chest. The last words he said to her sounded more like a threat. Sure she didn't expect to hear the word 'I'm gonna miss you' or 'I'll be waiting for you'. _I mean – it's Jun for crying out loud._ But deep inside, she wished he had said something – anything that didn't sound heartbreaking.

The young woman sighed again; heavier this time. Due to that, she tried to act cold around him. During her travels in Hoenn, Hikari made a vow to be strong and not give in to the hasty blonde. She thought she could handle it: to withstand the annoying Jun and see him as just a friend.

But boy was she dead wrong.

The minute she got back to Sinnoh, he was the first person to barge and hug her.

_Kari Kari! I miss you!_

She remembered the hotness of her cheeks when he said that. Jun is an expressive fellow and words like that are usually in a friend-like manner. But her heart contemplated whether the man really did miss her in a different way.

But sadly, her heart was resolved too quickly when Jun put her down and shouted, "Come on! Let's battle right here right now!"

Hikari growled angrily under her breath. _Stupid Jun. Stupid stupid idiot!_ She clenched her fists, irritated at the man in her head. _You never take notice on how I feel about you. Asshole._

But her fists were slowly unclenched as she remembered the incident yesterday and tonight. Her thoughts flashed the times they had during the festival. They were having so much fun as if everything was perfect. He even gave his all to win her the Cyndaquil doll (or in his case, cheat). Heck, her mind could vividly remember the incident inside the Tunnel of Love. Jun had became his knight in shining armour and saved her. And during their little game of hide and seek, Hikari thought that she would lose Jun forever. She knows that it's stupid and she didn't even know why she thought like that. But it scared her to no end.

But the minute Jun hugged her from behind; she felt her heart beating at ease.

_I've finally found my little Kari Kari…_

His words rung into her ears like a soothing melody. The feel of Jun's warm touch made her calm. She sound of his voice was all she needed to know that he was there.

Yes. It was a day she would never forget.

And it got better during the Grand Ball. Hikari had never seen the man dance with such grace. If she didn't know better, she thought Jun had been replaced with a Ditto.

But it was him.

It was his best friend that she danced with.

It was a magical night. She could feel his warmth. His touch. His gaze when he looked at her.

She could see his face closing in on hers – as if he wanted to kiss her.

Her eyes simmer slowly. Hikari frowned annoyingly and rubbed her eyes. "Damn you Jun…" she mumbled sadly. If he was a normal guy and she was just a normal girl, those are exact signs of a guy liking the girl.

But then again, we're talking about Jun.

She closed her eyes, trying to remove the hurtful thoughts. A slow single tear trickled down her face.

"Honkroww…?"

Luckily, Jacque's caw snapped her train of thought. Hikari blinked at her Honchkrow. "What's wrong boy?"

Before Jacque could answer, Hikari saw a blinding light not far from her view. She bent slightly forward, trying to get a closer view. "What's going on down there?" she asked the big boss Pokémon. Jacque flew forward. The destination led them to Lake Acuity. Soon, the dark brunette saw a rampaging Gyarados. _A Gyarados_? Gyaradoses are rare in the lake near her hometown. So curiosity invaded her mind as she signalled Jacque to fly forward.

The second she got closer, she gasped in horror to see a person she knows so well duelling with the atrocious Pokémon.

**O.O.O**

Jun quickly leapt before Gyarados's tail slammed into the ground. He growled angrily at the blue creature. "Torterra! Razor Leaf!"

The continent Pokémon shot out a gust of leaves. But it was ineffective as Gyarados easily swiped it away with his tail.

Jun growled again, getting agitated. He faced towards his starter. "Torterra! A…gain…!"

His eyes were wide in fear as he felt his body being lifted off the ground. Gyarados had bit his tuxedo and pulled him up. The blonde flailed roughly, trying to set himself free. "Hey! Let go off me you big idiot!"

Apparently calling the Pokémon an 'idiot' was a bad idea. Completely angry, Gyarados shook his head violently, strangling the poor blonde. Jun felt dizzy and nauseated at the abrasive spin. Quickly, he unbuttoned his tuxedo. He was soon free from the evil grasp but the shake threw him into the air.

"AHH!" Jun yelled in utter aghast. Luckily, Staraptor flew in just in time and caught his beloved trainer. The blonde landed with a loud but soft thud on the predator Pokémon's back. "Thanks, boy." He patted Staraptor's head. Relived to see his trainer was okay, the Pokémon put Jun down.

The young man patted his body, checking for injuries. He sighed thankfully that he wasn't injured. Suddenly, his mind snapped at the startling reality. Swiftly, he shoved his hands into his pockets. _It's not here._ His hands frantically moved around his body. _No no no! Where is it?_

Gyarados's roar caught his attention. Jun looked up. The atrocious Pokémon was still clutching his tuxedo. The young blonde froze in horror, realizing that the most important item was still in his outer wear. "Damn it!" he barked angrily. He turned around to see his Snorlax. Without a second thought, Jun ran towards his sleeping Pokémon and plunged towards Snorlax's belly. Like a trampoline, the squishy impact threw him into the air; onto Gyarados's mouth.

_Jun!_ All six of his Pokémon shouted in fear at their trainer's safety.

Jun quickly gripped the tuxedo. Soon enough, he was dangling like a doll while Gyarados began to shake his head violently again. Trying to hold his grip, the teenager moved his hand upwards, into the pocket of his attire. He breathed in relief as his hand caught the small box.

But his celebration was cut short as Gyarados threw him up in the air again. This time, Jun was falling towards the atrocious Pokémon's gaping mouth.

Staraptor had never flown so fast in his life as he zoomed after Jun; minutes before Gyarados snapped his mouth shut.

Few feet above the ground, Staraptor released his claws and let his human down. The predator Pokémon gasped in utter fatigue as he landed on the ground himself. Torterra walked to his trainer's aid while the other four surrounded him, making a shield against the vicious Pokémon.

Jun kneeled. His thoughts were in complete relief to see the box in his hand. _Oh thank Arceus…_ He gazed at his concerned starter. "Torterra, hold this for me, okay?"

Without asking, the continent Pokémon nodded and took it in his jaw.

A loud, ear-splitting roar burst his eardrums. Jun closed his ears and turned around. His mouth gaped in shock as the atrocious Pokémon opened his mouth. He was about to release Dragon Rage.

"Jacque! Dark Pulse!"

Everything happened in an instant as Jun saw dark orbs crashing the Gyarados. The Pokémon roared in pain and dived back into the lake.

"What the…"

"Jun!"

He froze as he recognized that voice ever so well. Jun looked up. Eventhough she was still a few feet in the air, Hikari jumped out of her Honchkrow. Shocked and terrified for her safety, Jun ran towards Hikari.

Luckily and much to his relief, the dark brunette landed in his arms.

"Jun! Are you okay!" Hikari shouted in panic as she hugged his neck. The sudden embrace caught Jun by surprise, making his cheeks red. Shaking his head, Jun quickly put the woman down.

"W-What are you doing here?"

His best friend crossed her arms, annoyed at his question. "What do you mean what am I doing here? I was heading back home and I saw a brawl at the lake. Then when I got closer, I saw you! And you were literally dangling for dear life with that Gyarados! So I'm gonna ask you: WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?"

Jun pursed his lips. He was taken aback at her temperamental tone. He had made her worry again. Guilty, Jun took a few steps backwards. His hand scratched the back of his head as if he was digging for answers. "Well…" He was clueless on words.

A few silent minutes flew past them. Hikari led out a heavy sigh. "Jun…I don't know what's going on here. And I know you can be impatient and hyper sometimes. But that does not give you an excuse to fight mindlessly with a dangerous wild Pokémon!" She shouted, eyes on the ground.

The blonde felt even guiltier as he heard small sobs from her. Jun rubbed his neck, staring at her. Her face was down. Her fists were shaking. Her body was trembling: whether it's in anger or terror.

Yes. Guilt was stabbing his heart. "Hikari…I'm…" He reached out his hand, but halted. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He froze as the woman began to cry quietly. His heart twisted viciously at the heartbreaking scene. "Hikari…"

"I was worried about you!" Her loud voice caught him off guard. Hikari snapped her head up, glaring at her stunned friend. "You just left, just like that at the ball! I was worried about you! I was worried that I did something wrong! Damn you, I was worried!"

Another silent minute filled the atmosphere. Jun stayed motionless as he let his best friend released her anger. He deserved it. He averted his gaze away from her. He didn't want to see the heartache in her face.

"I was worried that you were leaving me…"

The last word caught his full attention. Jun faced the dark brunette. His thoughts couldn't grasp the words she had just said. He thought he was hallucinating. He thought he was imagining things.

But the sincerity in her eyes proved him wrong.

Slowly, a small smile crept up his face. "Hikari, I…" His mouth gaped in horror as the Gyarados silently rose up from the lake. His eyes more deadly and savage as he glared at the teenagers. Hikari, who was standing in front of the atrocious Pokémon, was unaware of the situation.

"Jun?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion and irritation.

But Jun remained frozen in aghast as he saw a swirling aura inside the Gyarados's opening jaw. The Pokémon was about to release Dragon Rage!

"Jun?" Hikari moved forward, reaching out her hand to touch his shoulder.

It was too late as Gyarados's released his attack.

Swiftly, Jun pulled the petite trainer and with all his strength, threw her as far away as possible to the left. Luckily, Hikari was able to avoid the attack in time.

Unluckily, Jun had taken the blow on his stomach.

The powerful gust savagely stabbed his stomach. Jun was harshly thrown backwards. Finally, in Hikari's scared black round eyes, the blonde slammed a tree. Weakly, his body crashed onto the hard ground.

Hikari could see red – red puddles of blood on the tree and on her best friend's body.

"No…" she muttered numbly, shaking her head. "No…"

She saw his body; frail and unmoving. All his Pokémon cried and shouted in terror as they scrambled towards their trainer. Hikari just stood there; numb and blank.

"Jun…" Her mouth mumbled his names many times. There were sounds of his Pokémon. Sounds of the still rampaging Gyarados.

But no sounds of him.

"No…" she muttered again. Hikari clenched his dress, ripping the attire apart. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Her mind was portraying the worst. She was about to lose her best friend – forever. "_**NO!**_" Drunk in rage, Hikari gripped her Luxray's Pokéball and glared deathly at the Gyarados.

"Dominic! Thunder!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and threw the ball up in the air. Without haste, Dominic popped out of his ball and summoned a huge thundercloud. Before the atrocious Pokémon could react, a huge blinding thunder shocked him viciously. The shock was so intense, it killed him. Lifeless, Gyarados crashed into the lake – never to be seen again.

Dominic's Thunder move caused a rain in the end. It began to pour. It wasn't too heavy nor was it light. It was just a perfect downpour.

Blinking back to reality, Hikari quickly dashed towards her wounded friend. "Jun!" she shouted in fear as she broke inside the circle of Pokémon. Her eyes froze in horror to see his body; limp and bloody. His attire was now painted in the grim colour of deathe and his stomach suffered the most as blood was spewing more and more. Frailly, Hikari went down on her knees and took the boy's head into her arms.

"Jun!" she shouted again, slowly slapping the blonde's cheeks. "Jun, please wake up! Please!" His hair was a complete mess, covering his scarred forehead and eyes. Her fingers frantically swiped his hair to the side. "Jun! Please please please wake up!" Her voice got louder and louder, echoing into the dark clouds. She began to shake his body, hoping to revive him back.

"_**JUN!**_" Her voice echoed ferociously in unison with sounds of thunder.

Nothing.

Tears were flowing faster than ever; dropping on the young man's stained cheek. "Jun…" Her voice began to grow weak, shaking and silent. "Jun…Please wake up…I can't live without you…" Frailly, she laid her head on his chest, hearing his weak heartbeat.

Jun could faintly hear sounds of his Pokémon. He felt a horrible pain in his stomach. He felt his body numb, unable to move. He could hear faint sounds of the woman the loves.

_Hi…ka…ri…_ Those were his exact thoughts before reality shuts down on him.

* * *

><p><strong>University has caused me to shift into Busy Mode. So apologizes for the late update. And sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed and...nyeh. I wanted to finish it tonight coz I know if I don't start it sooner or later, I will have no time at all T_T<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for those you are reading and for those who give out reviews. I truly appreciate it =3**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Hikari. We're best friends forever right?"

The dark brunette turned her head to the side, staring dumbly at the little boy's sudden question. "Yes." A single word was heard from her, barely a sound to the boy's ears.

Jun huffed happily. He clenched his small fists and raised them up in the air. "Good then! Coz I like being friends with you!" The youngling smiled at the shy girl, resulting in her blushing even more.

Hikari hid her face under her red scarf. The boy's enthusiasm always makes her fluster. And as a little seven year old, she didn't know why."Why…Why do you ask me all of a sudden?" she asked meekly, her mouth still hiding inside the soft attire.

The small blonde gazed at his one and only childhood friend. "Nothin' much. I love being friends with you. You're quiet and shy but you are really fun to be with! Plus, your mom makes delicious pancakes. So I have reasons to come to your house."

Hikari pushed him playfully as he joked on the last part. Jun skipped a few steps backwards and stuck his tongue out to the irritated girl. Soon enough, they began to run around in the outskirts of Lake Verity. Sounds of laughter and squeals filled the area.

"Jun! You're mean!" The little girl shouted, laughing at the same time. The little boy turned around and ran backwards. He taunted his poor friend with his tongue sticking out, making annoying 'nyeh nyeh' sounds. But sadly, his lack of focus made him trip on a rock, tumbling him down.

"Ouch!" he groaned in pain at his back. Before Jun could stand up, a small but slightly heavy weight pummelled down on his stomach. "Oof!"

Hikari snickered in mirth at her success in catching Jun. "You are still mean. First, you are friends with me for pancakes. Second, you made me run and now I'm tired." Her small fist began to playfully punch his chest. "You're mean Jun Pearl."

The smiling blonde guffawed louder as she punched some more. Honestly, her punches were tickling him rather than hurting him. "Ahaha! Stop that Hikari! It tickles!" The little boy flailed under her. He took her arms, trying to push her off him. But Hikari stayed in her position and began poking his nose with her free hand.

"I am not tickling you! I'm punching you," she said in annoyance. "This is tickling." Swiftly, she swatted her hands free and tickled the boy's neck. Jun couldn't take it any longer and laughed even louder.

"Hahahaha! Hikari, stop!" he cackled until he felt his throat cracking up. The little girl didn't stop, but instead began tickling him even faster. The two little children laughed enjoyably. One was enjoying torturing him while the other was secretly enjoying the torture.

"Hahaha! Kari Kari! Cut it out!"

Suddenly, she did cut it out. Jun didn't feel any tickles nor did he felt her hands on his neck. He opened his eyes. The female youngling eyes were completely round. Her mouth was slightly agape. Her state of shock left him confused.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What?"

"What did you call me?"

He blinked dumbly, trying to recall what he said. "What did I call you?"

The small girl slapped her forehead, shaking her head. "You called me, Kari Kari?"

Now he remembered. "Right! I did!" He looked at the girl on top of him. A small part of him liked the nickname he just gave her. But somehow he was afraid that his best friend didn't like it.

A small shade of red shined on her cheeks, glistening under the bright sunlight. Seeing her being all flustered and smiling, that scared part disappeared right out of him.

"I…like that name…" she muttered bashfully, looking away. "No one has ever given me a nickname before."

His smile just grew wider and wider. "You're my best friend! It's important to give you a nickname." Quickly, he stood up. His sudden reaction took Hikari by surprise, knocking her off balance. But with swift hands, the little boy gripped her arms, letting her sit on his lap. He flashed his white teeth at the blushing girl. "And I'm the only one who can call you that. No one is allowed to call you Kari Kari. Only me."

His sudden avaricious attitude surprised her. She stared dumbly at her childhood friend. The boy was still smiling wide, obviously proud of his ability to nickname her and his inner greediness. A small soft giggle escaped her lips. "Alright then. From now on, only Jun can use the name Kari Kari." Her small child heart fluttered blissfully at the new name.

Jun grinned impishly and poked her nose.

"Hey Jun…"

He stared at the girl in front of him. Hikari was twiddling her fingers, eyes on the lake. The blonde tilted his head, confused again. "What Hikari?"

The girl mumbled something under her breath. Unfortunately, Jun was unable to hear. He bent his face forward that his nose touched her cheek. "What did you say?"

The immense closeness caused her whole face to grow red. Hikari shouted in shock and bent her body backwards. "J-Jun! Don't be too close!" she stuttered, her fists clenching in and out, trying to stay calm.

Oblivious, the boy scoffed ignorantly. "Then what did you say?"

The girl was back to the twiddling state. She bit her upper lip. Seeing this, Jun's heart always skips a beat. He loves it when she does that.

"Promise me that you'll be my friend?"

Her question brought him back to reality. He raised his eyebrow again. "Of course Kari Kari."

"Promise me that you'll stay with me?"

He doesn't need to think twice to answer. "Of course Kari Kari! I'll follow you everywhere!" A boyish smile flashed his lips.

Her small, bashful smile evolved into a bright white smile. "And…um…promise me that you'll never leave me…"

A few minutes of silence filled the air. Her heart was banging her chest. She pursed her lips, somewhat afraid of the intense silence. Fearing for the worst answer, her eyes began to simmer. "Jun…" she whispered, voice barely a squeak.

Suddenly, she felt a soft pat on her head. Hikari raised her head upwards, staring at the shining Jun. The boy was smiling endearingly at her. His sunset eyes were shining beautifully under the sunlight. His face was calm yet excited. Everything about him made her feel safe and happy. Like the world is filled with rainbows.

"I promise you Kari Kari, that I, Jun Pearl, will never leave you no matter what."

**O.O.O**

Hikari snapped her eyes open. Her head swiftly rose up. She looked around. Outside the window, it was pouring quietly; night time. Around her, there was a small table and a single closet. She blinked dumbly, trying to recall her whereabouts.

Suddenly, the sight of the broken body on the bed made her realize where she was.

They were at the hospital.

And Jun had been in a coma for almost three days.

The dark brunette's frown was still present. Her eyes were puffy, red, swollen even. Yet, her tears were no longer able to appear as she had been crying for two straight days. She gazed miserably at the man in front of her. He was lying silently. His eyes were still closed shut. He wore no shirt, only a white wrapping bandage around his stomach. Stains of dark blood were no longer there before she came here. He was free from the rancid liquid. He looked so pure; so clean.

But his face was pale and weak. A small bandage covered his cheek. His upper lip was slightly torn, unmoving.

Seeing him in this state, it broke her already shattered heart.

"_I promise you Kari Kari, that I, Jun Pearl, will never leave you no matter what."_

Her eyes gazed at him. Her thoughts wandered to her current dream: her childhood memory. Even the beautiful thought of it couldn't bring a small smile to her face. She could see the once little boy: smiling and laughing in bliss – everything that wasn't happening in front of her right now.

_Jun…_ She couldn't bring the name to escape through her lips. Her voice was gone, scarred. Her lips could barely move. Eventhough her stomach had been growling for countless of times, she couldn't eat. She wouldn't. Not until he was back in her world.

Her hand gripped his frail hand. It had stayed that way since the last two days. Ever since Jun got admitted, she didn't leave his sight. She didn't move away from him. She didn't take a bath let alone change her clothes since that night. Her hair was a black mess. The second he was settled inside the ward, she sat on a chair next to his bed, gripped his hand, and hoping heavily that he will come back.

She cringed at the thought of the misfortunate night. She saw Jun, frantically pulling her away. Before she could react, her eyes caught in aghast at the horrible scene in front of her. She saw blood – splattering everywhere from the young blonde. It was as if all her nightmares were coming to life.

If only she could cry, she will bawl loudly right now. But nothing happened. She just sat there; lifeless and dead.

"_If he is ever the one for you, no matter where you go, how apart you two are, both of you will always end up together."_

Her mother's thoughts swirled inside her mind, as if repelling the bad memory away. Clarice and her mother extended their weekend into a full weekday spa program. So Jun's mother has no idea what her son has been up to. A small part of her was glad that his mother didn't know. Hikari couldn't bear to see the horrible heartache in a mother's eyes to see her child broken on a hospital bed.

So during the past two days, she wished and prayed dearly that the young man will wake up before the terrible news arrived to the poor mother.

_Jun…_ His name hummed in her mind like a melodious eulogy. Her dead black irises stared at her best friend. Her heart was beating weakly, as weak as his heartbeat. Her hand gripped tightly, never letting him go.

"_I promise you Kari Kari, that I, Jun Pearl, will never leave you no matter what."_

_Please…keep that promise…_

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is short. I need to let my mind loose for awhile. And I always wanted to write Hikari's memorydream. For now, enjoy ~**


	10. Chapter 10

His eyes closed.

His mouth pressed shut.

His heartbeat pounding in a calming rhythm.

Slowly, the blonde-haired boy opened his eyes. He looked around. Darkness. Yet a warm breeze flowed to his neck and arm, causing a slight shudder. His eyes moved everywhere, thinking heavily of his unknown whereabouts. _The hell am I?_ He was getting anxious. The young man began to move his feet. He cares not for his safety inside the darkness around him. What he wanted was answers for his existence in the abyss.

A small smile pursed his lips as his eyes caught the sight of a door. He could feel his feet dashing faster than ever. With one huge huff, he swung his arm, opening the door.

His eyes gawked; dumbfounded.

A beautiful garden flashed upon his sight. But there was more; there was a huge tree – a single tree, standing amongst the beautiful colours of flowers. But what shocked him more was the number of chairs in front of the tree. What's more; there were people sitting on the chairs.

The garden was laced with beautiful ribbons and decorations. An arch stood steadily in front of him. On the other side of the arch was a long red carpet, cascading a few feet front. Between the red roads were the people – guests. At the end of it was the tree.

But the huge plant was not alone. Stood in front of it were three people: a priest, a bride and a groom.

The young blonde scrunched his eyes, trying to get a better look. This time, his feet scooted slowly, not wanting to disrupt the surprise wedding. He stayed under the arch, eyes still focusing on the pair. The groom seemed familiar. He had black hair, combed back. His eyes were slightly small; grey even. Finally, the young man recognized the groom.

_Lucas?_

He flinched at the sight. Never in his life would he thought the young apprentice would marry at such a young age. The blonde chuckled under his breath. Then again, he can care less about Lucas's personal life. Afterwards, he gazed at the lady in front of the groom. She was wearing a silky white dress. Her hair was jet black and shining. A small tiara was placed on top of her head, along with a white veil covering her face. The curious teenager was more interested to know the face of the bride.

"Do you, Lucas Diamond, take thee to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest said, gazing at the smiling groom.

Lucas, with a bright smile replied, "I do."

The man under the arch stood quietly. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the quite mesmerizing scene. A small grin occupied the edge of his lips; somehow proud for the young apprentice.

"And do you, Hikari Platina, take thee to be your lawful wedded husband?"

The second the priest called out the bride's name, the blonde's grin dissolved in a blink of an eye. He felt like his heart had stopped. The teenager's mouth was wide open like a Magikarp. He snapped his head forward, gawking as the bride said, "I do."

He gasped in horror. Suddenly, all the air around him was dissipating from him. The blonde stared as Lucas lifted the veil and let it rest on her tiara. To his utter fear, he was right – it was Hikari.

And seeing her being taken away by another man was killing him.

The priest gazed upon the audience, oblivious to the gasping blonde a few feet away from him. "If anyone is to object this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace!"

A few minutes of silence filled the elegant garden. The teenager cringed in pain at his throat. Picking up all his energy, he dashed towards the bride and groom. "Hikari!" he yelled. "Hikari! No!" He reached out his hand for her. But suddenly, to his fear, the road seemed to stretch away from him. Instead of a few feet, it became a few miles. The blonde gasped in fear. He ran faster than he ever did in his life.

"No!" he shouted madly. "I object! I don't wanna hold my peace! I don't wanna hold my peace!" He stared at the woman in front of him. Hikari was smiling – but not at him – instead at her new husband. The blonde teenager could feel tears in his eyes. His closed them shut, growling in his teeth. "Hikari! Wa-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a giant blue Gyarados popped out of the ground, roaring malevolently in front of him.

The young man halted completely at the sudden appearance. Eyes were now in stricken fear. The atrocious Pokémon growled viciously in front of the human. The teenager took a few steps backwards; petrified.

"By the power bested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He flinched terribly at the revelation. The man tried to find a way to get through, but the Gyarados moved along, blocking his way.

_No._ He shook his head; frustrated and devastated. _Hikari, no!_

Without warning, the atrocious Pokémon opened his mouth, ready to launch a raging Dragon Rage attack.

Even so, the young man didn't run. Neither did his release his Pokémon to defend him. He stood there; fist clenching, head down. His heart was savagely breaking like a glass wall. His stomach was twitching and twisting in ultimate pain that he felt weak. He snapped his head up, a single tear flowing down his cheek. He could feel the acid burning on his skin eventhough there was only one small drop of a crystal clear tear.

"Hikari!" Jun yelled as loud as he can before the deadly beamed crashed him.

**O.O.O**

"Hikari!" The blonde snapped his body up like a bullet. He gasped frantically, panting in fear and in pain. He cringed as a sharp stinging pain crunch his body. Jun moved his hand to his stomach. He flinched as his fingers felt soft cotton rather than skin. He glanced downwards. A small gasp emitted from his mouth to see a white bandage wrapped around his below torso.

"What the…"

He stopped as his ears caught the sound of a door slamming. The blonde turned his head to the right. A few feet away was the girl in his dreams. Her hair was soaking wet, water dripping on the floor. She was wearing her usual trainer attire; a white undershirt, a black vest paired with her reddish pink skirt. All that's left was her signature red scarf.

Jun couldn't tell how long his thoughts had wandered because before he could blink, he felt Hikari pouncing him, embracing him into a tight hug.

"Jun!" Her voice echoed inside the room. The young woman tightened her embrace, locking her arms on his neck. "Oh dear Arceus, Jun! You're alive!" Her tears flowed rapidly on her cheeks. His name was escaping her lips many times and Jun lost count. After four days of not bathing and eating, her Empoelon had finally taken the toll of lifting her trainer up and force her to take a bath and eat. After an hour of arguing with her starter, half-heartedly, the dark brunette agreed and left the ward, showered and munched as fast as she can so she could accompany Jun again.

But her plan was cut short when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name in his room.

She didn't care whether it was a dream or her mind was playing tricks on her. But one thing's for sure; Jun was back and alive.

"Jun! Oh Arceus, I miss you…" Her voice toned down, turning into light sobs. Jun, who was still taken aback at her surprise hug attack, blinked a few times before slowly pulling the woman away from him. He held her trembling shoulders. Her eyes were wet again. Drops of water dripped down to his bed, soaking the sheet and mattress. But both of them could care less.

Jun could feel his heart sank at the deep dark circles under her eyes. Unwarily, he bought his thumb to her face and caressed the ugly black holes. "Hikari…" He mouthed, barely a sound. He numbing pain came back but Jun was too focused on his friend, he didn't feel it at all. Hikari was still sobbing. Yet her mouth was perked to a big white smile; the first smile she ever smiled in almost a week.

Dazed and confused, Jun asked, "What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the late update. I've been busy here and there. And yes, short chapter is short -,-<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Hikari unlocked the door to Jun's house. A day after his revival, he was able to admit out of the hospital; much to her relief. Staying in the hospital brings too much pain in her. She placed her satchel on the sofa. Eventhough her face looked and seemed calm, her heart was twisted with worry in so many levels. She gazed at the satchel. Her eyes grew woozy and weary; tired thanks to a sleepless five days.

Her ears caught the sounds of Pokémon entering. She stayed frozen, eyes still on her satchel. Staraptor walked inside his trainer's household. On his back was Jun, sitting and resting his body on the giant predator Pokémon. Floatzel turned on the light switch. In seconds, the room was lit. The blonde turned his head, eyes searching for his mother.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Hikari answered, "Your mom went on a one week vacation with my mom. They'll be back in a few days."

Jun stared at his friend, whose back was still facing him. "Oh, okay." He wanted to hop off his Pokémon, but Staraptor cawed softly, catching his attention. Before he could open his mouth, his Pokémon flew upstairs, towards his room. "H-Hey…Staraptor. What are you doing?" The other five followed suit. Only Hikari and her team stood inside the living room. The dark brunette clutched her fists as she heard his struggling sound.

"Hey Staraptor. Put me down!"

"Guys, let me go. I'm fine!"

"Heracross! Floatzel! Don't block the door. I wanna get out!"

Hikari stayed in silence as his voice echoed inside the empty house. Her heart was beating rapidly, somehow aching at his brash attitude.

"Look you guys, I'm perfectly fine. I just wanna see if Hikari is ok…ay-oww…"

She flinched at the sound of her name and at the sound of him cringing in pain. The female trainer clenched her teeth. She gripped the sofa, cursing in her mind. He was more worried at her than at himself. "Stupid…Stupid…" she growled, a small shaking sob was heard along with it.

Aurora and Annabelle stood in front of their trainer. Hikari's head was down, facing her shoes. _Hikari…_ The emperor Pokémon murmured. _Calm down…_

"Guys…please. I can rest later. Hikari…"

His voice echoed again, slowly this time. Her heart was wrenching in distasteful sorrow. Before Annabelle could pat her trainer's head, Hikari turned around and dashed upstairs.

Leaving all six of her Pokémon stunned and speechless.

**O.O.O**

Hikari slammed the door open. All the creatures in the room froze at the teenager's sudden appearance. Her eyes glued to a blonde being pushed and pinned down on the bed by his Floatzel, Heracross and Gengar.

Seeing her, Jun smiled widely. His eyes stayed at her as she walked towards him. The three Pokémon released their trainer. Quickly, Jun stood up until the young woman stood in front of him.

"Hikari…"

_Slap!_

He froze; his right cheek slightly numb and swollen. In reflex, he caressed the red skin. Dumbfounded, he turned his head and gawked at her.

Her eyes were wet. Tears were flowing on her cheeks. Her red eyes were now crimson, staining the pure white beauty of her sclera. Her lips were trembling. There was no colour in her lips, let alone her cheeks. It was pale; broken.

She looked shattered.

His heart dropped. His stomach churned. His other hand reached for the sobbing woman. "Kari Kari-"

"Don't!" she yelled. Her voice vibrated the hollow walls. Jun was taken aback. Swiftly, he retracted his hand, placing it on his side. Her teeth gritted viciously. Her tears still flowing like a rapid river.

She shut her eyes and shook it fast. Jun could swear her neck could snap if she went farther. "Don't! Just. Don't!"

Jun was confused and for her; scared. "Hikari, listen to me…"

"You almost got killed because of me, you bastard!" Her voice grew louder. The Pokémon, sensing the intense aura around them, quickly flee outside his room. They didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. And judging by this one; it was going to get worst than any of them had ever seen.

Jun raised his eyebrows, completely shocked. "What do you mean?"

The dark brunette glared at her friend. Jun could feel the icy stare in her dark eyes. He pursed his lips; remain silent for the time being.

The tense air around them intensified in minutes. Slowly, a huge breath was released from the tearing woman. "You are so stubborn," she whispered, head down. A broken, sarcastic chuckle emitted from her. "You always give me headaches. You intentionally give me the urge to just murder you at times. But what's worst, and I don't know whether you realize it or not…You give me multiple heartaches."

Her last sentence caught his attention. Jun was shocked. Her head was still down. Small drops of tears landed on her feet, acting as dim music to the sorrow night.

"And a few nights back…You almost died…" She shook her head. Her fists slowly banged his shoulders. "I almost lost you – and it's all because of your hasty attitude. You bastard!" Hikari shoved the stunned man and turned around, running towards the exit.

He blinked a few times like an idiot before quickly recovering back to reality. "Hikari!" His feet dashed towards the love of his life.

**O.O.O**

All 12 Pokémon were shocked at the loud sounds of their trainers.

"Hikari! Wait!"

Hikari leapt a few stairs down and as fast as she could, reach for the door. Unluckily, Jun was swifter than her despite his injury. Before her hand could touch the doorknob, she felt her arm being tugged. Hikari wanted to turn around and fight herself free. But in a flash, her body was being lifted off the ground and onto Jun's shoulder.

Her mystical black eyes were round in aghast. "Put me down!"

"No." His voice was stern and cold. Jun turned around and dashed towards the guest room in his house. Before Hikari's Pokémon could help their trainer, he quickly banged the door shut and locked it.

She screamed loudly, hopefully to attract help – but mostly because she wanted to release the angst out of her. She felt her small waist being held and pulled down. Her stunned feet touched the floor and her back could feel the coldness of the wall. Her ears caught the sounds of palms slamming onto the hard wall. She swiftly opened her eyes – shocked to see Jun standing and leaning closely in front of her. His hands staying firmly between her head.

Jun stared at the woman in front of him. Her tears were no longer flowing. Under the dim moonlight, he could see the bloody red eyes and the accursed dark circles underneath them. His teeth gritted – mad at himself.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled louder than he intended, shaking the empty room. The dark brunette froze in stupor. "I'm sorry I made you worry! I'm sorry I give you headaches! I'm sorry I give you the need to murder me! I'm sorry for causing you so much hurt! I'm sorry for giving you intense pain because of me! I'm sorry for the heartaches! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Hikari kept quiet as he gave out his multiple apologies. She blinked dumbly as Jun caught his breath, panting and at the same time, slightly groaning in pain. His blonde bangs covered his eyes, hiding the despair that haunts him.

"I'm sorry…for making you suffer so much…because of me…" His voice mellow, whispering. He placed his forehead on the silent woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry…for my stupid attitude." His hand moved to her arms, gripping her tightly. "I'm sorry…for even existing in your life…"

Her heart exploded like a Graveler at his last words. She bit her lower lip, harsher than she usually does. Her breath grew heavy, faster again. "You…" Her voice growled deeply under her throat. Swiftly, she pushed him away. Jun, surprised by her action, was now eyes wide.

"Hika-"

_Punch! _

He groaned in pain at the stabbing swell on his nose. Hikari took the opportunity and quickly make a getaway. She ran as fast as she can to the front door.

Jun rubbed his swollen nose. Never in his life had he expected his own best friend to land a punch on him. His ears frightfully caught the sound of the door opening. Holding his nose, he chased after her again.

But he was too late.

A small bright light of red blinded the blonde. As soon as his vision returned back to normal, he gawked in fear as Hikari hopped on Jacque and flew off.

"Hikari!" He groaned at the numbing ache in his stomach, his swelling nose and the sound of his heart breaking as she disappeared into the dark skies.

**O.O.O**

_I'm lost…_

_Where am I?_

_Help me…_

Sounds of roars emitted into the night sky. The forest was dark, deep. Zubats flew about into the grim night. A small girl curled up into a ball – scared at the horrifying loneliness.

_Where am I…?_

Another growling sound flew from the forest, scaring her even more. Her tears were rapidly flowing. Her small body was shaking on top of the cold soil.

_Mommy…_

She cried. She couldn't bring her mouth to open, to say a word. Her lips were frozen, terrified. Only sounds of the night Pokémon howled under the bright moon. A cold breeze stabbed her bare arms. The darkness was closing in on her. She could hear ruffling from behind, sneaking in closer.

_Jun…_ Her thoughts cried, calling for her best friend.

"There you are Kari Kari!"

She snapped her head up. Her eyes could see him – standing and bending slightly. His eyes were filled with worry and relief.

Jun sighed in relief. Finally after almost an hour being lost into the woods of Lake Acuity, he had finally found her. "Kari Kari, you ok…ay?" He froze as she plunged towards him.

"Jun!" The little girl bawled as loud as she can. "Jun! Don't ever leave me! I'm scared!" The dark brunette trembled closely to his body. The small blonde blinked in surprise. But he quickly shook his head and stroked her back, calming her down.

"Hey hey, don't cry," he shushed the girl. His voice was filled with tender and care. His arms wrapped around the petite girl's shoulders. "I've finally found my little Kari Kari. I'm not going anywhere. I promise that, remember?"

**O.O.O**

Hikari blinked her eyes open. She quickly sat up and gasped for air. _It was a dream._ Her trembling lips pursed tightly. She shut her eyes, still gasping. _No, it was another memory._ Memory of her being lost in the woods of Acuity at night when they were 10. She ran her hands up to her hair. _Damn it…_

Ever since that fateful night, she was afraid of being alone in utter darkness. Her thoughts rendered to their hide and seek game in the House of Maze. The phobia came back to haunt her when she was left alone. Her heart and mind could only think of one person; Jun.

She gritted her teeth. "No," she muttered in woe. "I'm a big girl now. I'm not afraid. I can take care of myself." Hikari turned her head to see the others sleeping soundly. Annabelle was lying on top of Dominic. Coraline made a nest on a thick tree branch and slept next to Jacque. Isaac was sleeping on top of a boulder, purring at the cold breeze. Aurora was the closest to her, sleeping next to Hikari.

A small wistful smile flashed her lips. "I have my Pokémon with me. I'm not alone." She stared out front, hugging her knees. Who knew the peak of Mt Coronet has a wonderful view? She could see the beautiful lights of Veilstone from afar. But what was more mesmerizing was the breathtaking view of the stars above her. Hikari glanced up. Suddenly, a shooting star caught her eyesight. Her smile grew wider, happy to have chance of seeing it.

Hiding her mouth behind her knees, she began to wish. "I wish he is here right now…"

"I'm glad you wish that."

A sudden voice took her completely by surprise. Hikari yelped and jumped to her feet, waking the others. She turned around; eyes and mouth wide open as she saw who it was.

Without haste, Jun ran towards her. Before Hikari could say or do anything, he grabbed her and pulled her in his arms. "I'm really, really glad you wish that…" He muttered zealously on her ear. "And I wish you won't leave by my side again…"

Hikari shuddered as his breath flowed on her skin. With one breath, she pushed the man away. Jun had learned his lesson as he tightly gripped her arms, not letting her escape again.

Hikari growled. "Let me go, Jun."

He shook his head.

She growled again. "I mean it. Let me go."

His head was shaking faster, it could just snap off his neck.

Her eyes grew watery again. Her heart was fluttering in happiness at his presence. Yet her ego was protecting her pride. "Jun, plea-"

"No!" He shouted, stunning her shut. His sunset eyes glared at the young woman. "I am not letting you go! I am not leaving you! Sure I'm impatient and reckless and just plain brash. But one thing's for sure and I'm pretty damn sure about it – is that I _don't_ wanna lose you!"

His voice echoed into the starry sky. Hikari was speechless as he panted for air.

"I know you're bored of hearing this, but I'm sorry!" He shook the woman's body. Hikari, who was getting dizzy, quickly grasped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry – again! I'm sorry about existing in your life. But I can't help it! I _love_ being in your skin! When you went for Hoenn, I went stupidly ballistic. When you came back, I was so happy I couldn't control myself! But then your attitude changed, I couldn't help but blaming myself for it! But then that festival arrived and you and I had so much fun, oh Arceus I missed those moments! You had no idea how much I miss you! And then that Grand Ball thingy. I hate balls but for you, I'm willing to go. But you went with Lucas," He growled under his gritted teeth, cursing the grey-eyed man. "Arceus! I was frickin' heartbroken! But for you, I learned how to dance. And when I saw you in that beautiful dress, I just wanna hold you so close and never let you go!"

Every word. Every sentence. It was driving her speechless and stupefied.

"I will forever regret making you suffer when I woke up in that hospital. It's just…" He quiet down. His lips trembled in fear at his memory. His heart stopped, wallowing at the thought if he didn't manage to save her in a nick of time before the attack could hit them both. Jun gulped heavily. He shook his head again. "I can't bear to lose you forever…"

He sobbed. Eyes down on the ground.

"I love you…" His mouth muttered quietly, faintly out of her earshot. Even so, Hikari could grip the message but her mind was stunned in shock.

Her lips were slightly agape. Her eyes were still round. He released his grip on her arms, letting it fall frailly on his sides. The young woman was left in shock, frozen.

A few silent minutes filled the nightly atmosphere. Their Pokémon grumbled, worried for their trainer.

Her eyes slowly trailed down to his stomach. Jun was wearing his usual attire; his orange striped shirt, grey pants and green scarf. Yet her heart ached, knowing very well what's underneath his shirt. Her hand moved to his stomach, letting her fingers rest there.

Jun flinched at her touch and looked up. Her eyes were down to his shirt.

"I caused you pain, remember?" She chuckled grimly at her accusation. "You can't imagine how horrifying it was seeing you almost lifeless on that hospital bed. How heart-wrenching to think that you might actually break your promise and abandon me…"

He scrunched his eyebrows together, horrified at her thoughts. Her small laughs were stabbing his ears, twisting deeply and bloodily into his eardrums.

Before he could say a word, Hikari placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. Finally, her black eyes gazed at his own sunsets. "But never in my life had I regret letting you exist in my life. And I never regret living in yours. I just… I need you so much that sometimes it irks me. To think I deserve you more than just a childhood friend. I was afraid that you never see me that way. And I've tried so hard to live without you. But the reality is; I can't." Her tears flowed as she said those words. Yet, the edge of her lips rose upwards, slightly smiling.

"So when you said what you just said, I'm relieved." Her chuckled evolved into a much blissful giggle. "I love you too."

Hearing her, he was dumbfounded. Jun stared dumbly as if she grew two heads. Hikari laughed at his dumb reaction and playfully slapped his cheek. "Don't gawk at me, you idiot."

He was still dumbstrickenly frozen. Hikari bit her lip and slapped his other cheek. "Jun?" She pinched his cheek. When that didn't work, she flicked his forehead. "Hey Jun, you okay?"

His ability to stay frozen was worrying her. Quickly, her hands shook his shoulders. "Hey, Jun. Snap out of it–"

Now it was her turn to froze in silence as Jun took her hands and swiftly pulling her closer – and pressing his lips against hers.

Her black abyss eyes were wide as they can be. His lips tasted warm and sweet. Jun snaked his hands towards her waist, pulling her closer. She could swear her heart was demolishing her ribcage.

After 30 seconds, Jun broke the kiss. He swiftly released the young woman and hid his face under his scarf. "I…err…" He stuttered, not knowing what to say. He acted out of reflex after she finally confessed. It was as if his body had a mind of its own.

Suddenly, his mind clicked to their bet.

"That…was…" he muttered under his scarf. "I…I just remember our bet and I won so I want a kiss and you can't deny my request!" He yelled like an idiot and turned around, backing her.

She blinked dumbly at his excuse. Sure, he had won the bet. But never in her life would she think he wanted a _kiss_? Hikari giggled cheerfully at his busted cover. Slowly, she strode her feet and hugged him from behind. His skin tingled at her warm touch and the closeness between them.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure that was a _very_ convincing excuse." She purred sarcastically. Jun, whose ego was stained by her tone, turned around and frowned.

"Excuse me! I meant tha-"

He was seized shut as she pressed his lips against hers.

Her kiss was much more passionate and tempting than his as it sent heart-stopping jolts in his body. Jun fought back a moan as she wrapped her arms on his neck. A small smile pursed on her lips between kisses.

Suddenly, his mind clicked as he quickly broke the kiss again, much to her dismay. "Wait wait!" he said excitingly, his hand moved to his pocket. Hikari, now curious, raised her eyebrow.

A small black box appeared on his palm. Hikari, both eyebrows raised, removed her arms from his neck and took a few steps backwards. She stared at the black box. Then, she stared at her best friend.

Jun chuckled happily. "I bought it at the festival. When I first saw it, it reminded me of you."

Slightly trembling hands, she took the box. Hikari held her breath and opened the mysterious item. She gasped in awe as she saw what was inside.

It was a silver necklace.

And on it was a black oval-shaped pendant. The gem was black like a mystifying hollow. It wasn't dark and eerie like the lonely memory of her being lost in the woods. No. It was dark and shining like her eyes. It shined majestically under the moonlight. Mouth open, she stared at the grinning Jun.

Nonchalantly, he took the necklace out of its box. "Come here." He muttered lovingly, closing in. Knowing what he was going to do, Hikari quickly drop the box and took a hold of her sleek hair, raising it up. The blonde wasted to time and carefully wrapped the necklace on his friend's neck. His breath flowed softly on her cheek, prickling her skin.

Finally, with one click of the hook, the necklace was placed elegantly on her neck. Jun smiled in delight. The necklace fit her perfectly.

But before he could back away, Hikari took hold of his scarf and pulled him for another deep kiss.

The blonde was startled at her action. He had to get used to it. After a few minutes of lost in her kiss, Jun regained his conscious. He smile grew wider, his teeth flashing brightly. "I'm guessing you love the gift?"

She nodded bashfully. Who knew her best friend was quite a romantic? "More than that; I love you more…" She purred lovingly and pulled him for another affectionate kiss. Jun laughed enjoyably and seized each other shut. Seeing that he was taller than her and she had to tiptoe to kiss him, Jun swiftly gripped her waist and lifted her off the ground. Hikari squealed in abash and giggled in joy.

"Jun! Put me down!" She laughed as he began twirling her around – just like he did at the ball.

Jun, flashing a devilish smirk, kissed her stomach. "Not until you make me pancakes. I'm hungry, Kari Kari."

The dark brunette laughed at his joke and hugged his head. The two began laughing together. The stars and the moon shined below them, giving an elegant glow to their newfound love.

All their Pokémon jumped and shouted in joy at their trainers finally confessing. The starters were especially the happier ones as Aurora hugged Torterra. Finally, their beloved best friends are now together.

The two teens smiled happily at each other. Hikari laughed in utter joy as Jun stared lovingly at his now girlfriend's beautiful smile. Finally, her smile was back and it was all because and for him.

_"I promise you Kari Kari, that I, Jun Pearl, will never leave you no matter what."_

_**END.**_

* * *

><p><strong>YAYY THE ENDING! OwO It's kinda sad that this is finished. I love Twinleafshipping. They so cute =w= Anyways, thank you for those who read my story and the other fics. Yiiii I just wanna hug you all =w=<strong>


End file.
